Cherry and Atticus Meet Danny Phantom
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus are warned by Drell of the Ghost King who has been woken up after so long by a nefarious foe named Vlad Plasmius and they must go to Amity Park and meet a boy who is actually known as Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh, it's cold in here..." Drell shuddered as he woke up in the middle of the night and held his arms as he shook a chill down his spine. He went to close his window and when he did, he saw something in his crystal ball and he panicked at the sight, looking nearly scared to death. "P-P-Pariah Dark?!" He soon ran and dialed the Fudo's phone number.

Patrick and Emily were fast asleep until the phone rang.

Patrick reached for the phone with a groan and sat up, clearing his throat, trying to sound awake. "Fudo residence, how may I help you?" he then announced with a smile.

 ** _"Patrick, it's Pariah Dark, he's coming back~"_ ** Drell sang out of fright.

"Pariah Dark, are you sure?" Patrick's eyes widened.

"My crystal ball showed me his reflection, quickly go and wake up Atticus," Drell said. "Though knowing him, he might already be having a vision of his escape."

 ** _"Um, actually, Atticus is at a friend's house..."_** Patrick smiled nervously.

"Cherry's house?" Drell asked.

 ** _"Yes, but you shouldn't disturb... Them..."_ ** Patrick said before he was then hung up on. ** _"I just know that he's going to do that."_**

"I also better inform them about Danny's son from the future and also Sam's cousin." Drell said.

Patrick hung up the phone and then cuddled with Emily for warm support through the night. Atticus was sleeping on the Butler family couch after he offered to sleep over. Cherry was actually, not creepily, watching Atticus sleep, she had been doing it since they were younger and it was the only way she could know he was safe because she remembered that he had nightmares when they were little and she wanted to make sure they wouldn't bother him again. Atticus's eyes soon glowed as he started to have a vision.

Cherry then took out a notebook and wrote this down. "3:30 in the morning... A vision..." she then jotted down into her journal about Atticus's sleep patterns.

* * *

 _Atticus opened his eyes in his vision and he soon saw a black area with green swirls all around with many doors around._ "This can't be the Netherworld..." _he then said from the many doors as he explored and then yelped as a crow with beady red eyes zipped past him._ "Well, that was different."

 _The crow perched onto a spiky tree with some others. Atticus looked all around as he wondered where his vision was going. There was a man in the area with him who appeared to have horned black hair and a white cloak._

"Is that a ghost?" _Atticus wondered._ "Wait... Ghost... This is the Ghost Zone!" _He soon decided to follow the ghost to see what that ghost was up to._

 _The male ghost seemed slightly menacing and had beady red eyes and had fangs as he appeared to be doing something wicked._

"Whatever he's doing, it must be something evil." _Atticus said. He had a very bad feeling about this male ghost and his assumptions were right as this was Vlad Plasmus._

 _Atticus followed the male ghost as he was flying to a creepy-looking red castle._ "Okay, going inside a creepy-looking red castle is definitely not a good sign." _He said._

 _Vlad flew inside the castle which made Atticus follow him, and where the inside looked rather dangerous. The male ghost opened a pair of doors to come to something on a podium highlighted by a green light._

 _"Here we are..." The ghost grinned as he floated toward the object in question. "Pariah's Keep!"_

"Pariah, where have I heard that name before?" _Atticus asked himself._

 _"Home of the Fright Knight." Vlad said, looking at a jack-o-lantern with a sword plunged into it._

"Why does that name sound familiar too?" _Atticus asked._

 _"And before that..." Vlad grinned as he took out a key and put it into the skeleton's nose hole which melted the red orb carrying something inside so he could take it away. "The Ghost King!" he grinned darkly as he held the ring. "And here I am, Vlad Plasmius," he then put the ring on. "With all his power in the palm of my hand."_

"A ring?" _Atticus asked, not knowing why it was so important._

 _Vlad held out the ring, but it didn't do anything. Atticus cupped his mouth with stifled laughter._

 _Vlad frowned and then glared at the sarcophagus. "Ah, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire." He then said before flying toward it._

"Why do have a bad feeling that something bad will happen if he unlocks that?" _Atticus asked himself._

 _Vlad went to unlock the sarcophagus which made a crow caw out in despair. The eyes of the sarcophagus glowed at first which made the black birds fly away and the door then opened for the male ghost._

 _"Separately, they're nothing, but together, they give you power unimaginable." Vlad smirked._

 _A king-like ghost which seemed to be bigger then Vlad had woke up once the sarcophagus was opened. Atticus looked a little nervous of this figure. Vlad seemed startled himself._

 _"Who dares?!" The Ghost King demanded._

 _"Uh, hello," Vlad greeted nervously. "Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, did I mention I'm a huge fan of your work?"_

 _The Ghost King seemed to glare at him, not finding his flattery to work as he blasted Vlad out of the castle._

"That's gotta hurt." _Atticus winced at that._

* * *

 _THe pumpkin soon glowed and then exploded to reveal a knight who was as dark and gruesome as a possessed shadow._

 _"The Fright Knight lives!" The knight proclaimed before flexing his arms._

 _The Ghost King threw his sword in a threatening manner. "To serve me."_

 _"King Pariah! You're up!" The Fright Knight bowed before the king._

 _"And perhaps it's time to remind you and that intruder who **RULES** this place!" The Ghost King replied._

"Oh, dear..." _Atticus gulped._

* * *

While Atticus had his vision, Cherry took that time to get some sleep until he would wake up from his vision, but unfortunately, she would be woken up herself to be warned about something going on in the world of Atticus's subconscious. And where her phone soon rang, causing her to groan. She slapped all around, then winced and shook her hand as she accidentally slapped Atticus, then reached for her phone and answered it and gave out a mumbling response while she was trying to sleep.

"Cherry, wake up!" Drell's voice glared.

Cherry mumbled again and then hung up and she turned her phone off and turned over, burying herself in her blanket. While that happened, Atticus was still in his vision. Vlad was flying away in a panic away from the castle. Unfortunately, for him the Ghost King was now in front of him.

* * *

 _"You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me from the forever sleep." The Ghost King sneered before grabbing onto Vlad._

 _Vlad soon got his right hand free, only to show he didn't have the ring._

 _"You're not the one who woke me! **YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!** " The Ghost King snarled._

 _The duplicate soon vanished with a blast of pink smoke._

"Uh-oh, if he's not there, then where-" _Atticus wondered before looking at the castle._ "He wouldn't."

 _"But surely, you and I could work out some sort of deal." Vlad spoke to the Fright Knight this time._

"He would." _Atticus said, unimpressed with Vlad._

 _"A deal?" The Fright Knight asked out of interest._

* * *

 _They were then both suddenly hit by red ectoplasm._

 _"Call me, we'll talk." Vlad told The Fright Knight before flying off._

 _The Ghost King then fired a blast at him as he flew in the air. Vlad gasped as he was being followed by the blast and was hit by it and he appeared to turn into a mortal man in a black suit with silver hair tied into a ponytail._

"Well, that's new," _Atticus said. He then appeared to be flying out of a portal to where a couple was in a room, wearing latex body-suits and they appeared to be working on what looked like the lower half for a robot's body._ "This is definitely interesting." _He then said._

* * *

Soon enough, Atticus woke up and saw Cherry was sleeping and snored loudly.

"Jeez!" Atticus covered his ears at his best friend's snoring.

There was soon the sound of thunder and lightning coming from the linen closet.

Atticus soon looked over to where Cherrys' linen closet was and gently shook her. "Wake up... Wake up, wake up!"

Cherry grumbled and turned over on the couch. Drell came out of the linen closet and soon use his magic to wake up Cherry.

Cherry yelped and fell on the floor. "Atticus, I hate it when you do-" she then glared as she climbed back up onto the couch, then saw the warlock in her house. "Oh, it's Drell..."

"No time for sleep, we have a problem." Drell said.

"Yeah, you're in my house." Cherry replied.

"I'm serious." Drell glared.

"So am I." Cherry replied.

Drell growled as he tried to restrain himself from hurting her since Atticus was in the room and settled down and cleared his throat. "Ahem... I believe you two should know about The Ghost King and the Fright Knight."

"I think I saw them in my vision." Atticus said.

Cherry took out her notebook and then wrote that down into the dream/vision entry.

"Oh, what was it like?" Drell asked.

Atticus then explained everything he saw as Cherry wrote down everything, she then looked curious about the last part.

"That guy who was a ghost who turned into a human kinda sounds like someone my mom once knew." Cherry then commented about Vlad's description.

"He's a halfa." Drell explained.

Cherry looked at Atticus, expecting him to explain to her what a halfa was.

"If my knowledge is right, a halfa is someone who is half-ghost and half-human." Atticus said.

"Oh, I knew that, I just wanted to see if Atticus knew." Cherry replied.

"Sure, you did..." Drell rolled his eyes in total disbelief of that. "Your mother knew the Ghostbusters in high school and yet you didn't know that."

"So, where are we going, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"You must go into a place known as Amity Park." Drell replied.

"I feel like I know that name from somewhere..." Cherry pondered. "But where?"

"And there you have to look out for two people; one is from the future and one is a goth girl's cousin." Drell said.

"One from the future..." Atticus sounded surprised.

"Yes..." Drell nodded.

* * *

Michelle woke up in the middle of the night and soon walked over, but overheard the journey for Cherry and Atticus to go into Amity Park.

"His name is DJ and his father's name is Danny Fenton." Drell said.

"So, who's Danny Fenton?" Cherry asked.

"He's best known with a secret identity as... Danny Phantom." Drell told them before taking out a picture of the fourteen year old boy with his family.

Cherry and Atticus looked over the photo together.

"Cherry, this woman kinda looks like your mom." Atticus commented.

"That's because that's her twin sister." Drell said.

"What?" Michelle whispered to herself.

"Mom doesn't have any sisters except for Aunt Barb... Though, she was adopted..." Cherry shrugged slightly.

Drell soon showed them a picture of Michelle and the woman they saw in the picture as babies. Cherry and Atticus then took the picture.

"That's my mom..." Cherry recognized her mother as an infant, but saw a brown-haired baby with her that seemed to had been born at the same time. "Wow, who knew Mom was a twin all this time?"

"Gosh..." Atticus was shocked with Cherry.

"Anyway, you two have to get to Amity Park." Drell said.

"Okay..." Cherry and Atticus replied.

* * *

Michelle fiddled with herself anxiously as she couldn't help but want to meet this twin sister she didn't remember having.

"And also look out for the goth girl's cousin who's going to be staying with her and her parents." Drell said.

"Yes, Drell." Cherry and Atticus replied.

"The goth girls name is Sam Manson." Drell said, now expecting a reaction as the Manson family was rich.

" **MANSON?!** " Cherry jumped up and grabbed onto Drell's collar. "You mean one of the richest families in the world, Jeremy and Pamela Manson?!"

"That's right." Drell nodded.

"Duuuuude..." Cherry's mind was blown before pouting. "I bet their daughter is a total snob."

"I think you'll get along with her..." Drell said as he took out a photograph of a goth girl.

"This is their daughter?" Cherry asked confused.

"Yes." Drell replied.

"...Are you sure?" Atticus asked as Cherry took the photo. "I mean, she's nothing like them..."

"Well, Cherry of all people should know that goths tend to be the black sheep of their family." Drell shrugged.

"True," Cherry nodded. "So, when do we leave?"

"How fast can you guys pack?" Drell asked.

" **NO!** " Michelle's voice called out.

Everyone then looked over as Cherry's mother came toward them.

"Drell, I'm not letting my daughter go on this journey alone." Michelle hugged her daughter.

"You wanna go too so you can meet your twin sister, don't you?" Drell asked with a knowing voice.

"Well... Yes..." Michelle admitted. "I've always been interested in my blood family... I love my adoptive parents very much, especially my father, but it would mean so much to me if I could meet her, I also have those two brothers I got to meet until Cherry volunteered to be Emmett's assistant with Marty to test out his time machine invention."

"Alright." Drell said.

"Really?" Michelle smiled. "I can come too?"

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Michelle beamed and went to get herself ready. Drell soon left and would come back once he was ready for the others to visit Amity Park.

"Oh, before I forget, DJ appeared yesterday in Amity Park." Drell informed them before truly leaving.

" **HEY!** " They all yelled out as they demanded more, but he was already gone.

"Oh, great." Atticus groaned.

"Can you please kill him already?" Cherry begged.

"I would, but then someone might then take his place." Atticus said.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Cherry smirked.

"Drell is the strongest warlock in the magical realm, without him, the universe would be out of balance." Atticus said.

Cherry pouted and then sighed out of defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I have another sister..." Michelle sighed with a smile as she packed her stuff up.

Atticus went and packed up his stuff so he would be ready. Cherry made Atticus help her out with her packing while she lie on her bed and was reading a magazine.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

"Put your back into it, Atticus..." Cherry said before she fell off her bed as Atticus threw a pillow at her.

"I am not doing the packing for you." Atticus glared.

"You always did it before!" Cherry defended with a glare back.

"That's because from time-to-time, I always thought that you and I would pack up your stuff together." Atticus said.

"So, you're not gonna do it?" Cherry asked.

Atticus then pulled her up to her feet. "You got arms and legs that aren't broken!"

"Fine." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You better..." Atticus huffed and then went back to his own bag.

Cherry then threw her pillow at him. Atticus simply let that slide as he wasn't going to let their pillow fight get in the way of packing. Cherry rolled her eyes as she then forced herself to pack her own luggage.

* * *

After packing for a while, they were finally ready to leave. Cherry hit Atticus with her pillow.

"Quit it!" Atticus glared.

Cherry kept doing it.

"QUIT IT!" Atticus warned.

Cherry did it one more time.

"That's it!" Atticus snapped and pounced onto her.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

Atticus pinned down Cherry with a death glare.

"Sorry, sorry." Cherry gulped.

"You gonna behave?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"You want me to tell Drell?" Atticus asked.

"God, no..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Good." Atticus said. He then got off of her and walked off.

Cherry rolled her eyes and went back to packing with him.

"I just can't believe I have a twin sister..." Michelle sat on the end of her bed after she finished. "I wonder if we'll have anything in common." She would have to wait until they would get to Amity Park, though she was so excited and she felt like a kid again due to meeting her long-lost twin sister.

* * *

After a while, they were all packed up and they were ready to go to Amity Park. Bud was a little worried about Michelle going too, he kept asking her if she was sure about this, and where she kept on telling him that she was indeed for a fact sure.

"Wow, your dad's protective." Atticus chuckled.

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes while shaking her head at her father's antics.

"But what if something bad happens?" Bud asked.

"Bud, it'll be okay, you don't have anything to worry about." Michelle soothed her husband.

"I'm just worried." Bud said.

Michelle sighed. "Would you like to come too?"

"If you insist..." Bud smiled shyly to his wife, he was really a child on the inside.

"Alright, you can come." Michelle said.

Bud cheered like the inner child he was. Michelle giggled to her husband's excitement. Bud seemed to already have his stuff packed. Michelle giggled and then hugged her husband, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and he did the same.

"Your parents don't seem to kiss as long as other parents." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Oh, Daddy used to smoke." Cherry replied which then shocked him.

"Wait, your dad used to smoke?" Atticus asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, when I was really little," Cherry replied. "It's weird to think about though, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, he used to..." Cherry shrugged. "I don't know when or how he started, but he quit when I was a toddler."

"That's right." Bud smiled proudly before hugging his little 'Cher Bear'.

"Anyway, when do we leave?" Cherry asked.

"As soon as Atticus tells his parents where he's going, I don't want them to worry." Michelle replied.

* * *

And that's exactly what Atticus did.

"Amity Park?" Patrick and Emily asked.

"I don't know when we'll be back, but don't you guys worry about me." Atticus said, though mostly to his mother because of how she could be sometimes.

"Well, okay, just be sure you don't do anything too crazy." Emily said.

"I won't," Atticus promised. "Cherry's parents really wanted to come."

"That's good." Emily smiled.

"Be sure to call us when you can, son." Patrick added.

"I will." Atticus promised before hugging both of his parents.

Darla and Casper both joined in the hug.

"Aww..." Atticus smiled to his younger siblings. "Casper, you be man of the house for me... Darla, you do what Mom says."

"Yes, Atticus." Darla and Casper told their big brother.

Atticus then playfully ruffled his younger siblings' hair. Casper laughed at that while Darla gave a playful pout.

* * *

A few hours later, they were now on their way to Amity Park. Cherry fell asleep in Atticus's lap and snored loudly as Bud drove his truck and Michelle rode up front with him.

 _'I can't wait to meet them.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry snored loudly and even tossed and turned against Atticus. Atticus flinched and glanced down as he tried to keep her still as he was getting uncomfortable.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Amity Park..._**

There is a high school shown that is known as Casper High where there are five students together: Three boys and two girls.

"I swear, if I have to take another test, I think my brain is going to explode." One of the girls groaned.

"At least someone seems happy." The other girl commented about the two boys leaning under the tree as they walked with another boy.

"Yeah, I guess so, Sam." The first girl said.

"You seem pretty happy today." Sam said to the two boys under the tree.

"Why shouldn't they be?" The boy with the girls replied. "Last night they shoved Ember AND Skulker back into the Ghost Zone."

"He's right, Sam." A black-haired boy with a white and red shirt replied.

"And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report," The other boy beamed and looked triumphant. "Nothing could spoil this day."

"If I remember this day correctly; this day will be spoiled." The third boy whispered to himself.

As if on cue, the bullying jocks known as Dash and Kwan were coming over to spoil the good time.

 _'Oh, great, Uncle Dash is here.'_ The third boy known as DJ thought to himself with a groan.

"Think fast, Fentoni!" Dash laughed as he threw the football against the black-haired boy in a red and white T-Shirt.

 _'Oh, this can't end well.'_ Sam's cousin thought to herself.

The boy known as Danny was hit and thrown back by the force of the football. Everyone then came to check on the fallen boy.

"Danny, Danny, wake up, it's us, Zondra, Sam, Tucker, and DJ." Sam's cousin told the fallen boy.

Danny soon leaned up in a daze from the football thrown at him which made the jocks run past him and laugh at his misfortune.

"Danny, how many fingers am I holding up?" DJ asked while showing two fingers.

"Two?" Danny replied.

"Okay, he's good. "DJ smiled in relief.

Danny then glared at Dash and Kwan and fired a shot at ectoplasm to them. DJ did the same thing. Zondra hid a smirk to the chaos. The ectoplasm knocked over a sign which then made Dash and Kwan trip over it. Mission sort of accomplished.

"No stopping any time, nitwit." Danny said as he picked up the sign with DJ before they went into school.

"Couldn't have said that better myself." DJ smirked as he had that line memorized from his stories that his father from the future told him from time-to-time.

* * *

They then went into school to start the day and get it over with.

"You realize you're playing with fire." Sam warned Danny about his actions lately.

"Oh, come on, Sam, lighten up," DJ replied. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Yeah, sometimes we have to use our powers for the greater good..." Danny added in defense.

"Such as?" Zondra replied.

Danny and DJ then pointed as Dash was having trouble with his locker until he was then ambushed by a flood of toilet paper.

"Priceless." DJ laughed quietly.

"And come on, how good was that?" Tucker had to admit that was cool and awesome.

"Nice," Sam deadpanned. "Using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker. He's going to find out it's you."

"Oh, please, how is he-Oh, right." DJ said, wide-eyed as he remembered what happened next.

" **THIS IS FENTON WIPE!** " Dash yelled out.

"Aw, crumbs..." DJ muttered quietly as Danny and Tucker seemed doomed while Sam and Zondra were right as usual. "Gentlemen, I recommend that we run!"

The running then began to avoid Dash's wrath.

"Those boys will never learn." Zondra groaned.

"Nope." Sam agreed with her cousin.

* * *

Danny and DJ both ran into the cafeteria where two nerds were playing a card game.

"Oh, great, we walked into Nerd Poker." Danny complained.

"We'll have to hide under the table." DJ groaned.

" **FENTON!** " Dash yelled out as he burst into the cafeteria. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see Danny or DJ. Dash growled and he then stormed out of the cafeteria as he couldn't find them, they had hidden very well away from the bullying jock of Casper High.

There then came a girl known as Valerie who was also coming into the cafeteria who looked like she needed to hide as well.

"Hey, get your own table to hide under." DJ glared quietly.

"Ease up, Fentons," Valerie replied. "You're not the only one who needs to hide, you know."

"Let me guess; a nerd holding a photo of you is wanting you to go to senior prom with him, right?" DJ asked from knowledge of the story of that day from his father.

"What are you, a psychic?" Valerie rolled her eyes.

And where DJ was right as a nerd came into the cafeteria, looking for her.

"Three years? We could be here a while." Danny commented.

DJ chuckled quietly.

"Wanna check over our book reports?" Valerie asked.

Danny seemed to smile at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back with the others..._**

Michelle was looking at a map while Bud was driving. Cherry and Atticus both soon fell asleep together as the drive to Amity Park was rather far from their home.

"Now, where could the Fenton house be?" Michelle wondered.

Cherry woke up and rubbed her eyes, putting her glasses back on, then pointed to one place. "Mom, I think that's it."

"What makes you sure that's the Fenton house?" Michelle giggled to her daughter.

"I dunno, lucky guess?" Cherry deadpanned as she pointed to a house that said 'FENTON WORKS' on it.

Bud soon parked in front of the house. Cherry yawned and stretched once the truck stopped.

Atticus sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep." Bud nodded.

"Good... No offense, Mr. Butler, but I feel like I've been in this truck forever..." Atticus stretched.

"It can feel that way when traveling." Bud said.

When the doors unlocked, they all came out and stretched themselves before walking around. Michelle held the picture that Drell gave her of her as a baby with Maddie and she held it close as she bowed her head and felt anxious to meet her biological sister.

"Ready to meet your sister?" Bud asked.

"Yes... I am..." Michelle took a deep breath as she held the photo.

"I think we came on a school day..." Atticus looked around and saw no other kids. "I hope we don't get in trouble back home."

* * *

Drell called Cherry and Atticus's school, imitating their parents' voices to let them be excused from school for family emergencies so it wouldn't go against their permanent records.

"So, who wants to knock?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, one of you do it... Or maybe I should do it, it's because of me we're all here... Then again, she doesn't know me... Unless... I..." Michelle stammered nervously and Cherry just decided to knock on the door as her mother got hysterical, and where soon, the door was opened.

A rather big man answered the door in an orange jumpsuit. "New neighbors?"

"We're actually visitors," Cherry replied. "Do you mind if we come in?"

"Ah, so you just moved in and you already met some ghosts, huh?" The man smirked.

"Not exactly." Atticus said.

"Um... Well, I guess you could come in..." The man invited them inside his home.

They all then came inside and looked all around the house curiously.

"I hope you don't mind, but an old friend is also here." The man told his guests.

Michelle soon stopped once she saw Maddie as she was making tea in the kitchen. _'Okay, just stay calm.'_ The blonde woman then thought to herself.

"Jack, who's there?" The woman asked her husband.

The man was about to say, then looked back. "Huh, they didn't tell me..."

Bud spoke up and introduced everybody since his wife was having a bit of trouble speaking since she was in contact with her long-lost birth sister. Maddie soon took off the head piece of her jumpsuit to reveal she had similar hair to Michelle's only it was brunette.

"Oh, my gosh..." Michelle whispered as she was very emotional right now.

"Can we help you?" Maddie asked.

"Erm... We... Uh... We, um..." Michelle stammered again.

"Have we met?" Maddie asked. "You seem familiar."

"I... Uh... Well..." Michelle couldn't speak for the first time in her life, which was odd because she was quite chatty and talkative.

"Show her the picture." Bud whispered to Michelle.

"Oh, um, right..." Michelle nodded and reached into her purse and gave Maddie the picture given to her from Drell.

Maddie then took the picture and decided to take a look at it.

"Your mom is so quiet." Atticus whispered.

"I know, it's the end of the world." Cherry's eyes widened at her mother's quietness around their new friends.

Maddie's eyes seemed to go wide-eyed as she remembered her parents telling her that she once had a sister. Michelle bit her lip slightly. Maddie didn't say anything else other than grabbed Michelle into a hug with tears in her eyes. Michelle was relieved that Maddie didn't think she was crazy and decided to hug her back.

"That's so beautiful..." Atticus smiled with Bud who was very happy for is wife.

Michelle then let go and introduced her family a lot better this time. "This is your niece, Cherry." she then introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all." Maddie smiled.

The others smiled back.

"Is this my nephew?" Maddie asked about Atticus.

"Actually, this is Cherry's best friend," Bud replied. "Atticus Fudo."

"Hi." Atticus greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Maddie replied. "As you probably already know, I'm Maddie Fenton, that's my husband, Jack, but we have a guest staying with us named Vlad."

That name made Atticus shake a chill down his spine.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Maddie offered.

"Yes, please." Michelle smiled.

The adults met together for tea.

Cherry noticed Atticus's reaction to Vlad's name. "Take it easy, Atticus, I don't think we have to worry about anything right now."

"You're right," Atticus sighed. "You're right."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Danny, DJ, and Valerie..._**

The three were now hiding from Dash in a dumpster.

"I hope Aunt Pamela and Uncle Jeremy don't have anything embarrassing planned for later..." Zondra mumbled to Sam until they ran into Danny, DJ, and Valerie.

Sam pointed to Danny and DJ so they could explain why they were there.

"Hiding from Dash." Danny and DJ explained.

Sam pointed to Valerie then.'

"Hiding from Nathan," Valerie told the goth girl. "You?"

"Ooh, Sam, your parents!" Zondra noticed her aunt and uncle coming which made her and Sam nervous.

All five of them soon hid behind the dumpster.

"Sammy-kins!" Pamela ran over with a frilly, lacy, pink, and ribbony dress that neither Sam or Zondra would wear in a million years. "At least try it on! Set a good example for your cousin!" She was soon seen still running, thinking that her daughter and niece were still way ahead.

"Come on," Danny then suggested they get to his house. "We can hide at my place."

* * *

They then went to the Fenton household and soon, Cherry, Atticus, Bud, and Michelle met Jack and Maddie's daughter who was named Jazz.

"It's nice to meet you." Atticus greeted.

"So, you're my cousin..." Jazz said to Cherry. "This is an odd day."

"You'll get over that." Cherry shrugged.

"So, when exactly did your, um, brother-in-law get here?" Michelle asked, curious.

"Vlad's actually an old friend, and he just ran into us earlier..." Maddie replied as she poured some tea for Michelle. "It was just so unusual, I don't know how to explain it."

The front door soon opened to show Danny, DJ, Sam, and Valerie.

"Ah, hello, Daniel!" Vlad smiled to Danny as he played chess against Jack which wasn't much competition for him.

"Too late." Sam said.

"Oh, come on!" DJ complained. "What is he doing here?"

"My thoughts exactly." Danny agreed with DJ.

Maddie frowned as she poured some more tea and the tea missed Vlad's cup and landed in between Vlad's legs which made him howl out in pain. "Totally valid question." she then agreed with the boys, she was rather mad with Vlad about something personal between them.

"Still steaming?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, Vlad, you have no idea." DJ smirked.

"So, tell us, Mr. Masters, what brings you here?" Bud asked the older man.

"I was just, you know, passing through," Vlad replied. "And then I saw that marvelous battle suit and thought, since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under his nose!"

"Is he serious?" Michelle asked.

Soon enough, Jack and Vlad laughed together which made the teenagers rather confused.

"I swear, I'm such a josher," Vlad laughed before wiping his eye. "More tea, please."

Maddie then poured the tea on his head.

"Mind telling me why you keep doing that to him?" Michelle asked her twin sister.

"He tried to trick us into something wrong and filthy..." Maddie sneered. "It was supposed to be a mother/son convention."

"Oh...Now that makes sense." Michelle said.

"It was not the best time ever..." Maddie narrowed her eyes with a nod to her sister.

"I don't know what you're up to, Plasmius," Danny glared at Vlad. "Actually, I do. You just told me."

"Yeah, out loud." DJ added.

"You're both right!" Vlad replied which seemed to blow them both back slightly. "And say a word and I'll share your secret with-" he then noticed Valerie. "Ah, the young Miss Gray!"

"You know me?" Valerie asked as she looked rather clueless.

"How do you know her?" Danny asked.

"Because he's the one that sent her that ghost hunting suit and ghost hunting equipment." DJ said before covering his mouth as he knew no one knew about that yet.

This made the others look at him oddly. An alarm soon went off which made the others pay attention to that now.

"Galloping goblets, it's the Ecto-Exodus Alarm!" Jack cried out.

"The Ecto-Whaty-What?" Jazz, Danny, Sam, Cherry, and Atticus asked out of confusion.

"I think that means it's an alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion, right?" DJ smiled nervously to Maddie.

"Erm... Yes,..." Maddie replied to the boy who seemed to know everything all of the sudden.

"Ghost invasion?" Bud sounded doubtful at first.

"Quick, Jazz, you and Sam stall them." DJ whispered to his future aunt.

Danny then ran off with DJ.

Jack was running off to the portal before Sam stuck her leg out to trip him. "Um... Oops?" Jack seemed to trip over her leg.

Maddie was running to the portal next.

"Whoops!" Jazz then made her mother trip next.

Maddie then accidentally slipped in the closet. Sam then shot a look to Jazz. Jazz began to look like she didn't like she didn't know why she did that. Valerie was then looking for her backpack.

"Looking for your ghost hunting equipment?" Vlad smirked as he held Valerie's backpack.

Cherry overheard this and her curiosity got the better of her as Valerie seemed nervous around Vlad now since he knew about her stuff. And where he began to walk with her as they would have to talk. Cherry looked around and secretly followed after. Danny became Danny Phantom so he could kick some ghost butt as he was ready for a real challenge. DJ did the same ready to face any ghost and then tried to get something from his back when he now remembered that he left it in the living room which caused him to go face-palm.

* * *

"Okay, here we go." Danny said.

"Bewwwaaaare!" A ghost replied, revealing that it was the Box Ghost, the self-proclaimed best ghost in the universe.

"Oh, brother." DJ groaned before blasting the Box Ghost.

"That was easy, I really needed a laugh!" Danny laughed.

However, another ghost came, known as Skulker.

"Oh, great." DJ groaned.

"I told you there was a way out through here." Skulker told the other ghosts before they came out all together.

"Oh, just great..." DJ sighed as he knew this day was familiar.

The Fenton basement was soon swarming with all sorts of ghosts. There was also a Ghost Dragon who was being ridden by a nerdy ghost boy from the 1950's.

"I have to get my thermos." DJ whispered to himself before flying to the living room while going intangible and then staying invisible.

"Cherry?" Atticus looked around for his best friend while DJ was wandering about. "Hmm... Where'd she go?"

* * *

DJ soon opened his backpack and brought out something futuristic.

"I know this might sound a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here!" Poindexter glared at Danny.

"Bully?" Danny replied. "What are you talking about? What are all of you running from?"

DJ soon flew out of the house with his futuristic device without anyone seeing him.

Atticus wandered around and soon heard a commotion in the basement and opened the door to see what was going on, and where he soon saw that the commotion was outside. He then saw the ghosts and looked rather alarmed. The other ghosts then began to beat up Danny.

DJ soon blocked the rest of the attacks as he put up a ectoplasm-like force field around him and Danny. "Quick, Danny, use my thermos to suck in all of the ghosts." He said to his future father as he tossed him the futuristic device to him.

Danny caught the thermos.

"A thermos?" Atticus asked out of confusion and surprise.

Danny then used the thermos to stop the ghosts from hurting him as they wanted to make him pay for all that he had done to them, and where it was twice as strong as a normal thermos as it sucked in all of the ghosts that got free.

"How in the world...?" Atticus looked gobsmacked.

DJ soon panted as that ectoplasm shield took some of his energy out of him.

Zondra soon came with her cousin so they could check on the boys.

"DJ, are you all right?" Zondra asked him while Sam went to check on Danny.

"That ectoplasm shield really take a lot out of me," DJ panted before whispering to himself. "Not as much as the ghostly wail, but still."

"I'm glad you're okay though." Zondra said in a sisterly sense.

"Same here." DJ sighed.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I dunno..." Danny shrugged. "But I think Vlad Plasmius just became the least of my worries."

"Pariah Dark: The King of All Ghosts, is back or at least that's what Ember told us." DJ said.

This seemed very serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Cherry was secretly following Vlad and Valerie, and where she had to follow them from the air. She had her own hoverboard and she did her best to not look down as she was nervous enough already due to the height.

"Having fun following us, dear?" Vlad asked as he looked behind to see Cherry.

"Oh, snap!" Cherry yelped as she soon began to lose her balance.

Vlad and Valerie pulled back and helped Cherry with her balance. Cherry wheezed as her heart raced as she almost fell through the sky like that. She then cried out as her own hoverboard was getting away from her.

"So, the equipment is tuber-locking and it functions properly, does it?" Vlad asked Valerie then.

"Heck yeah, it's like you designed it just for me." Valerie said as they landed.

* * *

They then landed on a building. Cherry grabbed her chest and took a few breaths to relax herself. The hoverboard seemed to go into Valerie's suit.

"Why would you do that?" Valerie asked before removing her hood. "I'm like, fourteen."

"You're also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen!" Vlad told her. "You're smart, you're fast, you're strong, and most of all: You're motivated!"

"Really?" Valerie smiled.

"Of course! Why else would I say such a thing?" Vlad smiled back to her. I would have to be some sort of, oh, diabolical villain, to manipulate you like that!"

"And which you might be." Cherry whispered to herself.

Vlad and Valerie both then shared a laugh together.

"Oh, I kill me or Jack!" Vlad glared before he said the last part.

Valerie looked confused of that however. Cherry glared as she had a wrong feeling about Vlad. Maybe Atticus was right to judge him.

"And that, my dear, which is why I can trust you with this." Vlad said as he brought out Pariah Dark's ring.

"A ring?" Valerie asked.

"Not just any ring," Vlad told her, though what he told the girl seemed like a lie, in fact, it was, but she didn't know that of course. "It's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations."

"I don't know what to say." Valerie said as she accepted the ring and put it on.

"Don't say anything, dear," Vlad replied as he grabbed her hand. "But please, let's keep it our secret, hmm?"

"Kinda hard with me around." Cherry smirked.

"Alright, what do you want?" Vlad groaned.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna tell my best friend everything and you can't stop me." Cherry turned around snootily.

"I'll give you $1000!" Vlad told her.

Cherry just laughed. "Nice one..."

"I mean it..." Vlad told her. "I'm a very wealthy man!"

Cherry then took out her phone to call Atticus. Vlad soon came behind Cherry and whispered a threat. Cherry's face paled slightly.

"Would you mind that?" Vlad smirked.

"Duh... Um,... I guess not..." Cherry shuddered.

"Good," Vlad smirked. "So then, you'll keep the secret?"

"If I must..." Cherry sounded scared.

"Now, my dear, I believe you have a job to do." Vlad said to Valerie.

Valerie soon put back on thee top part of her suit and the hoverboard came out of her feet. "I won't let you down, Mr. Masters." she then promised Vlad.

Vlad nodded as Valerie then hovered away.

"Wait, take me with you!" Cherry yelped.

"Oh, right, nearly forgot you." Valerie said as she hovered back and got Cherry.

Cherry breathed in relief and then went with Valerie.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Cherry, where were you?" Atticus asked. "You're white as a sheet... Did you see a ghost?"

"What? No, I... I'm just so tired right now.." Cherry replied.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... Long day... Let's get some sleep..." Cherry nodded quickly.

Atticus hummed, he decided to look into Cherry's sudden paranoia.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone..._**

Skippy looked through Drell's crystal ball and looked nervous of this and soon rushed off to get Drell to alert him of the newest thing going on in Amity Park since Cherry and Atticus were there. And where he found Drell in his weight room. Skippy panted and pointed back into the other room.

"What is it, boy? There's trouble?" Drell asked as he sat on his one stand as Skippy came to him.

Skippy nodded and then started to do some charades to tell him what he saw.

"Um... Five words..." Drell then guessed.

Skippy then pointed to his ear and took out bubble wrap.'

"Sounds like bubble..." Drell replied. "Um... Trouble! Trouble... Trouble where?"

Skippy then moaned like a ghost and pointed to the sign that said zone.

'"Trouble in the Ghost Zone!" Drell then rushed over to see what was going on.

Skippy smiled rather proud of himself with that. Drell then took a look at his crystal ball to see what was happening in the Ghost Zone before he shook a chill down his spine once he saw the Fright Knight, and where he saw a ghost army at the ready.

 _"Your armies are amassed?"_ Fright Knight asked before the glowing skeletons grunted and saluted. " _Then on my orders-"_

 _"On **my** orders!"_ The Ghost King came right behind the Fright Knight before commanding. _"Go to that world. Bring that ring to me!"_

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped.

 _"And to those who stand in your way-show no mercy."_ The Ghost King told the army.

Three of the soldiers and the Fright Knight bowed down to him. The Ghost King then walked off as the soldiers then saluted him as they carried out his orders.

* * *

"Skippy, don't laugh, but I feel afraid," Drell told his friend. "Very afraid. At least Penelope is busy with my parents this week."

Skippy didn't seem to be wanting to laugh.

"You're not laughing at me..." Drell noticed.

Skippy held out his arms with a puppy dog pout as he looked sympathetic. Drell accepted his offer. Skippy hugged Drell back. Drell then hugged Skippy tightly which lifted him off the floor slightly and there was cracking noises heard. Skippy seemed have a twitch in his eye.

"Oh, Skippy, your skin is like a woman's, it's so soft and squishy..." Drell smiled as he hugged tighter.

Skippy took out a white cloth and waved it in surrender as he was getting hurt now. He soon then used his magic to make Patrick appear. Patrick tapped Drell's shoulder.

Drell turned around. "Oh, hey, Patrick."

"I think that's enough hugging." Patrick suggested as he could see Skippy in great pain.

"Oops, sorry." Drell said as he let go of Skippy.

Skippy then gasped for air and dropped down before holding his now sore back. Patrick soon used his magic to make Skippy's back better. Skippy gave a thumb's up to Patrick. Patrick gave a thumbs up back and where he soon gave a smirk to Drell, knowing what to do to him.

"What do you want and what did I do?" Drell asked. "I've been a good boy! I'm traumatized 'cuz of the Fright Knight and Ghost King!"

Skippy gave a sign of charades, showing Drell doing a bear hug kind of hug to him.

"Come on! I was nervous!" Drell cried out as Patrick came toward him. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't enough.

Skippy hid a smirk at Patrick's bear hug against Drell, and where the cracking sound from Drell's back was heard. Patrick then let go with a smirk. Skippy giggled like a child and even clapped.

"Okay, I deserved that." Drell said as he couldn't move.

"So, you're scared, huh?" Patrick asked.

"Petrified..." Drell confessed. "More scared of this than Revolta or even Thantos."

"Whoa, really?" Patrick asked.

Drell nodded, he didn't look as cute or innocent as Skippy's fearful gaze.

"Gosh, Drell, I don't think I've seen you this scared..." Patrick commented. "Maybe I can do something to help while the kids are in Amity Park."

"Yes, please." Drell said.

Skippy looked concerned for Drell's fear.

"All right, let me see what I can do and get back to you guys." Patrick told them before going back home to check in with Emily real quick.

"Skippy, quick, help my arms." Drell said.

Skippy gave a wincing warning as he came toward Drell to help him out.

"I might feel a slight pinch?" Drell laughed. "From you?! Oh, you make me feel so young."

Skippy glared as he felt insulted by that. Drell kept laughing until Skippy helped him which actually did quite hurt a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Back in Amity Park..._**

"I just can't believe I have another sister..." Michelle hugged Maddie.

"Me too." Maddie smiled as she hugged Michelle back.

The two of them soon heard the sound of a horse in the lab.

Michelle gasped in delight. "Horsey..." she then whispered as her inner child came out since she had always loved horses ever since she was a little girl.

"We better find out what that was." Maddie said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Well, looks like I'm running." Drell said.

"And he calls me coward." Cherry deadpanned.

This was Atticus's chance to find out what going on with Cherry.

"Come back here!" Patrick called out.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus looked over.

"Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Do you mind if I take a look into your persona?" Atticus asked.

"That's a strange question," Cherry shrugged, though she didn't seem to mind. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Atticus said before using his magic to look into Cherry's persona.

Cherry's eyes seemed to widen and flash pure white from that as Atticus did what he could to look into her.

"Now, what is going on?" Atticus asked as he looked into her persona. He took out what looked like a file on Cherry's entire personality, passing many likes and dislikes, such as a fear of death and abandonment by others. "Come on, what are her secrets?" He then asked himself. He flipped through until he came to one section which had sparkles and glittering all around it which had the secrets that Cherry held dear to her heart that no one knew about. Not even him.

"Hmm... This seems interesting." Atticus said.

Cherry blinked as Atticus got out of her head briefly and hid the file away for now and then looked back at him. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" she then asked him.

"I was just wanting to know what was going on with you." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed to this.

Drell hid behind Atticus. "Don't let your dad get me."

Atticus smirked and got out of his way. Patrick soon bear hugged Drell. Drell groaned as he was soon stuck. Atticus smirked to that as he looked at Cherry's personal file.

"Wait, how did we get here?" Cherry asked. "I thought we were still with my mom and her long-lost sister?"

"You were following someone and you were being... How do I say this? Uh... Different." Atticus said.

"I'm not different, I'm me." Cherry declined.

Atticus soon teleported them both back to Fenton Works. Patrick soon let go of Drell which made the warlock gasp for air.

* * *

"Oh, Cherry." Michelle smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Found it!" Atticus smiled as he held a page that had the secret he needed to find out.

"Oh, good!" Patrick smiled back. "Uh... What was it?"

"It's a secret," Atticus whispered. He soon read it and found out why Cherry was pale. "Oh, my..." he frowned in worry.

"Cherry, you need some rest, come with Mommy." Michelle cooed to her daughter.

"Um, okay." Cherry blinked.

"So, that's why." Atticus said.

"Poor Cherry." Patrick frowned.

Atticus nodded.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back at what was happening..._**

"How bad is this Ghost King?" Atticus wondered since Drell seemed to be terrified.

"He's bigger than me." Drell gulped.

"That is kinda scary to think about... Um... How tall are you anyway?" Atticus asked.

"Almost seven foot..." Drell replied as he magicked up measuring tape before making it disappear.

"And how big is he?" Atticus asked.

"Picture me, but bigger." Drell replied.

"That's scary..." Atticus said.

"He's very big," Drell nodded. "He has very sharp armor too and his eyes will stare into your poor unfortunate soul."

This caused Atticus to shiver.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with DJ..._**

"I'm gonna go home with my cousin now." Zondra told him.

"Okay, see ya later, Zondra." DJ nodded.

Zondra nodded back and then went home with her cousin.

 _'I better be careful, Mom and Dad told me the story of this day many times and with one wrong move, we're all doomed.'_ DJ thought to himself out of worry.

"DJ?" Jazz asked as she came by.

"Oh, hi, Au-Erm... Jazz." DJ replied.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked. "You don't look so good."

"Uh..." DJ tried to think of something to say, but he simply sighed. "Jazz, can I trust you, with keeping what I'm going to tell you, a secret?"

"Of course," Jazz smiled. "You can trust me with almost anything, I am practically an adult you know."

"Right, um...Well, you see, I'm not exactly from this time period." DJ gulped.

Jazz looked confused before rolling her eyes. "What, are you from the future?" she then asked with a scoff as she didn't believe this.

"Yes, actually." DJ nodded.

"Um... Right," Jazz replied in disbelief. "And I'm a magical fairy princess who runs the Kingdom of Gummi Bears from Ancient Times."

DJ soon showed her his hologram picture of his family that were still in the future. Jazz blinked at the hologram, but soon took it and it seemed to be everyone she knew, only, many years older.

"Now do you believe me?" DJ asked.

"I... I don't believe this..." Jazz whispered in shock. "So... Does this mean you're my nephew?"

"Yep." DJ nodded.

"Whoa..." Jazz muttered. "I don't understand though. Where did you come from and why are you here in our timeline?"

"Oh, about possibly 50 years in the future and the reason I'm here is because...Um, well, let's just say the reason I'm here is both a selfish reason and to try to stop a disaster from happening." DJ smiled nervously.

"Do I wanna know?" Jazz sighed to the future boy.

DJ soon showed her what his family always did that wasn't family fun almost all the time and ever since his father revealed that he was both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton and had been accepted into the Justice League. "This would be something I would want changed." He sighed.

"Oh..." Jazz muttered.

"I'm sorry for keeping it secret, but it was very important." DJ told her.

"I see..." Jazz sighed. "Wow, this is a lot to take in."

"I just wanted to stop Dad from becoming Danny Phantom," DJ frowned. "But in the process, I accidentally unleashed something dark and evil."

"Oh, dear..." Jazz frowned.

"I know, Clockwork warned me about this," DJ sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but your first reason here is pretty selfish; I mean, without your dad's powers, who would be able to beat the evil ghosts and send them back the Ghost Zone to protect the city?" Jazz asked.

"I guess so..." DJ twiddled his fingers shyly.

"Yes, it was a freak accident and it wasn't supposed to happen, but it was probably a good thing it did." Jazz replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," DJ sighed before his ghost sense went off, telling him a ghost was in his room. "You can turn tangible, Dad, I know you're in here."

Danny soon appeared, revealing he had heard the whole thing.

"Well, at least it's just Danny and no one serious like Skulker." Jazz commented.

"Uh, Jazz, mind leaving us alone for moment?" Danny asked his older sister.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jazz replied with a nod and left the room.

"Thanks." Danny said before then looking to DJ once it was just the two of them again who was soon expecting a scolding from his future father.

"Okay, look, I know you're probably mad, but I have a good reason!" DJ told Danny who stared at him at first.

"Oh, and what's that?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"There is an evil halfa that's from an alternate future and is going to destroy the Earth," DJ said. "And I also tried to arrive on the day you got your powers, but I was sent a few months after that day."

Danny shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry..." DJ said. "Just don't be mad at me."

"I can't tell you how-" Danny started.

"Disappointed you/I am/are of me/you" Danny and DJ finished sighed as he had heard this before from time-to-time.

"Yes..." Danny then said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it had to be done." DJ replied.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It's complicated to explain." DJ said.

"Just tell me." Danny replied.

DJ shook his head. "I can't."

"Well, as your father, you tell me or you're... Grounded!" Danny threatened.

"You realize in this time period, you don't have the power to do that, right?" DJ smirked at his future father.

"I'm still your father!" Danny glared.

"Dang it," DJ groaned before sighing. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Speak," Danny demanded before he then saw that DJ had been through this experience with his future self many times or from time-to-time as he saw him wince from the demand. "Oh... Uh... I'm sorry..." he then said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." DJ sighed.

"Do I...I mean, does my future self give you the same scolding?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but much worse..." DJ nodded. "But you do have the right to know."

"Please, just tell me." Danny replied as he felt this was important.

"Well, um, not to give too much away, I accidentally unleashed a powerful halfa from his prison which was a thermos," DJ said. "Who is going to try and destroy the Earth with an asteroid, but the problem is I don't know when he'll appear."

"When did you accidentally unleashed him or in this case, accidentally broke him out?" Danny asked.

"While I was waiting for Clockwork to arrive; I accidentally knocked it over and where it hit the ground, landing on the release button." DJ explained, smiling nervously.

Danny face-palmed and sighed. "You're my son all right..."

"Anyway, I should give the description of the halfa." DJ then said.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"Okay, so he's muscular he has a snow white flaming like hair with a ponytail that blazes like a fire, he has light blue skin and red eyes with dark lines and his outfit is just like yours, only it's different." DJ said.

Danny seemed slightly frozen and disturbed by that image.

"It's true." DJ replied.

"Whoa." Danny gulped.

DJ nodded.

"Um... Look, it's getting late," Danny changed the subject. "Maybe we should get some rest."

"That sounds great." DJ said.

Danny smiled and nodded to him. The two then decided to get some sleep as they had a lot to think about in just today and that was just the beginning, and where DJ hadn't told his future father or his future aunt about a girl he liked. It was a long night for everyone, but soon, the next morning would come, even if Drell was scared to face The Ghost King again, and where he would have to get over his fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, the next morning came. Michelle woke up and decided to come down to the kitchen to meet Jack and Maddie while the kids still slept for right now. And where she was going to make sure she didn't disturb them. Jack and Maddie smiled to Michelle as she came into the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Michelle smiled back.

"Sounds good." Jack replied.

Michelle soon started to make breakfast.

"Oh, you don't have to make breakfast, you're our guest." Maddie told her.

"No, no, I insist." Michelle smiled as she didn't mind at all.

"You sure?" Maddie asked.

"I insist." Michelle replied.

Jack and Maddie let her do the cooking as the kids soon woke up, and where the breakfast she made was delicious.

"Aw, Mrs. Butler, how'd you know?" Atticus smiled at the baked ham and sausages.

"I had a feeling about you." Michelle giggled to him.

Atticus smiled as he and the others enjoyed the food.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Michelle smiled to the kids.

"Guess the usual, meeting Sam and Tucker." Danny shrugged.

"Nothing new." DJ added.

"Guess I should've seen that coming..." Cherry shrugged herself. "Hopefully something happens... I wish it was a holiday."

"Maybe something will happen." Atticus said.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed as she doubted that at first.

"What?" Atticus shrugged. "Something might happen."

* * *

 ** _Soon enough, after breakfast..._**

"Its time to meet Mom-I mean Sam, Tucker, and Zondra." DJ smiled nervously.

Danny gave him a glance, but they soon went to meet his friends, hoping everyone else ignored that.

"That was odd." Michelle said.

"Hmm..." Jack hummed.

"Jack, there are no ghosts." Maddie told her husband.

"You're right," Jack replied. "...Cherry is..."

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "My daughter is _not_ a ghost!"

"Why did you think I was a ghost?" Cherry asked Jack.

"You're a very mysterious young lady," Jack said to her. "You're also a bit pale."

Cherry narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance. "Well, I'm not a ghost!"

"She's a perky goth." Atticus said.

Jack hummed as he just rolled his eyes about that. Everyone just shrugged and went off to check on Sam, Tucker, and Zondra.

"Whew, that was close." DJ sighed quietly.

"I might not know the rules of your mission, but be careful." Danny whispered back.

"Yeah, sorry." DJ nodded.

* * *

The two of them soon met up with Sam, Tucker, and Zondra.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked Danny.

 _'What do we tell them?'_ DJ thought to himself.

Danny looked exhausted and beyond well-rested.

"Sorry, standard question," Tucker replied. "Late night?"

DJ nodded.

"Of course it was a late night!" Danny replied. "Every ghost I know-And about a million I don't-ARE LOOSE! And if that's not bad enough-"

Suddenly, a creature known as an Ectopus came in and stole Danny's lunch.

"Oh, come on!" DJ complained.

"Not to mention I couldn't sleep because my arch-enemy was in the guest room next to me." Danny then complained about Vlad.

"My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me and Zondra," Sam replied. "It's not the same, but I can't sleep either!"

"You'll live." Zondra muttered to her cousin who seemed to be overreacting.

"Zondra's right." DJ said.

"Hey, Danny." Valerie suddenly came behind them.

"Hey, Val." Danny replied.

"Uh, hi, Valerie." DJ added.

"'Hey, Val'?" Tucker commented before looking to the goth girl. "Isn't that the same Val that's usually on a jet-sled trying to paste Danny?"

"Yep, and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker!" Sam deadpanned in sarcasm.

"As long as she doesn't know that Danny and DJ are you-know-whats, we're safe." Zondra whispered to them.

"You might wanna... Bag lunch it outside," Valerie advised Danny. "This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now."

"What makes you say that?" Danny replied.

"I think it's safe." DJ said.

However, it wasn't, as Dash and Kwan were actually there.

"Ohh, right." DJ rolled his eyes.

"Hey Fenturd, no teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you." Dash called out.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tucker glared. "I'm plenty nerd!"

"You said it, not me." Cherry smirked.

"Leave them alone." Atticus told Dash and Kwan.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Dash scoffed down at Atticus since he was taller than him.

"This should be good." Cherry said.

Atticus cracked his knuckles and even his neck.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned in disgust from that.

Atticus then ran back and ran forward again before tackling Dash to the ground.

"Oof!" Dash groaned.

Cherry held out a 10 score card.

"You better leave Danny and his friends alone!" Atticus glared down at the blonde jock.

"Okay, okay!" Dash yelped.

"That goes for you too!" Atticus then told Kwan.

"What did I do?" Kwan asked, stupidly and innocently.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Cherry asked.

"He's not very bright." Zondra made fun of Kwan.

"Hey!" Kwan pouted only to be tackled back by Atticus who began wrestling moves. "OW!"

The other Casper High students seemed to see this and decided to watch the fight as Atticus went against Dash and Kwan.

"Why do I have a feeling this might lead to trouble?" Cherry asked.

"Dash, take a hike, will ya?" Danny complained to the bullies. "I'm way too tired to put up with you. Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy or beating up somebody weaker than you now?"

Atticus soon got off of Dash and Kwan. "It's okay, Danny, I got them."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Danny said.

"Sweet!" Tucker smiled admirably toward Atticus.

DJ soon saw a familiar teacher.

"What seems to be the trouble out here?" Lancer asked the group.

 _'Oh, crud.'_ DJ thought to himself.

"Nothing, sir," Atticus said nervously. "These boys were just bothering us."

"No way, you beat us up!" Dash glared.

"Yeah, what Dash said!" Kwan agreed.

"Only because you were about to beat up Danny." Cherry defended.

Dash and Kwan glared at her.

"To the principal's office." Mr. Lancer firmly told the bullies.

'Whew! Close one.' Cherry thought to herself.

Dash and Kwan soon walked off together. Atticus came back toward Cherry.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Cherry asked him. "I know what they did, but you could've killed them!"

"But I didn't." Atticus said.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Cherry sighed as they then walked into the school.

"Always be my best friend?" Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed before sighing. "I guess I have to now, don't I?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you're being friends with Valerie." Tucker told Danny.

"Why shouldn't he?" DJ asked.

"Sam, please, tell Tucker he's nuts." Danny said.

"I don't feel like I'm nuts." Tucker replied.

"And I don't think he is either," Sam added. "Valerie is one of your enemies, Danny. Do you think it's smart to be letting her this close?"

"Why shouldn't he?" DJ asked.

"Hello?" Zondra replied. "It's Valerie!"

"I can handle it," Danny scoffed. "Besides, she's not so bad... Once you get to know her."

"Yeah, she's actually a nice person." DJ said.

"Thanks," Valerie smirked as she came right behind Danny, as if on cue. "You're not so bad yourself, Fenton."

 _'How does she do that?'_ DJ thought to himself.

Sam, Tucker, and Zondra turned away angrily from Valerie.

"What's up with them?" Valerie asked.

"They're... Really good friends, and they're just being overprotective." Danny tried to explain as DJ nodded in agreement.

"With reasons." Zondra replied while her back was turned.

"It's not like we have anything to hide." Valerie defended.

"Right." DJ smiled nervously.

Danny gave his friends a look before his and DJ's ghost senses then went off. There were Skeleton Armies coming toward the school.

'Oh, no, no, not now.' DJ thought to himself.

"Whoa, I gotta jet!" Danny said quickly as this was a job for Danny Phantom.

"Same here." DJ said as he followed his future father.

"Well, at least something is happening now." Cherry said about the ghosts.

* * *

Vlad soon decided to make an appearance with a rather wicked grin on his face as usual which wasn't a surprise.

"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it, Daniel?" Vlad smirked.

Danny glared after transforming and shot an ectoplasmic blast at him. "Actually, yeah, it does." He then flew after him with a sharp glare as his eyes glowed extra green from his rage.

DJ soon followed his future father even further.

"Where's he running to all the time? " Valerie scoffed. "Only guys I see running off like that have a job. Or a girlfriend."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, Valerie." Sam seemed to glare at that.

This caused for Zondra to go face-palm.

"Mm-hmm, right." Valerie replied with a hidden suspicion.

"Danny and DJ are just always busy." Zondra said.

"Your cousin likes Danny." Valerie replied.

"I know." Zondra whispered to her.

"Uh, hello?" Sam scoffed. "He's my best friend."

"I'm sure he is," Valerie replied. "But if you like him-I mean, LIKE HIM like him, make a move. Because if you don't, somebody will."

"Not if I help her make a move." Zondra whispered to herself.

A beep soon came from Tucker's PDA and he took it out to see it was the news media.

 ** _'This is Tiffany Snow, with Action News,'_ ** The newswoman announced. **_'And this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System. Amity Park is in the midst of a massive ghost attack. And now, here's Lance Thunder with the Ghost Weather!'_** As she says that, the screen shows a skeleton overturning a car. Sam, Tucker, Zondra, and Valerie are all now watching the PDA.

 ** _"As you can see we have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls, and this box store,"_ ** Lance Thunder reported. **_"If you look to the west, you can see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the center of town towards Casper High."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile, back in the Fenton household..._**

"We have to... Have to..." Jack grunted as he was quite weak.

"Jack, you're still wiped out from the Fenton Pants," Maddie said as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder before running off. "I'll get Danny and Jazz."

"That... Works too." Jack replied.

 _"All parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and RUN!"_ Lance reported and panicked as the Skeleton Armies began to attack him. _" **RUN LIKE THE WIND!** Not the hair! **NOT THE HAIR!** "_

"CHER BEAR!" Michelle cried out for her only daughter. She soon ran out to find Cherry.

* * *

Danny and DJ were soon fighting against Plasmius on the football field of Casper High. DJ soon fired a big ghost ray at Plasmius to make him crash.

"Calm down, boys!" Plasmius told them before throwing them back onto the ground once he got up from his crash. "I didn't come here to fight you, I have other things to worry about!"

"Would it be Pariah Dark AKA The Ghost King?" DJ asked.

"That's a bit of a long story." Plasimus replied sheepishly.

"You were trying to get the power of his crown of fire and his Ring of Rage, right?" DJ asked, unimpressed.

"It's like you're psychic, young DJ." Plasmius chuckled innocently.

"Idiot." DJ muttered.

"So, this Pariah Dark is coming here because of Vlad?" Danny asked his future son.

"Yeah, he released him," DJ replied to his father. "If this is anyone's fault, it's his."

"Totally." Danny agreed.

"Vlad, please tell us that you didn't give the Ring of Rage to Valerie as her reward." DJ begged.

Suddenly, a blast of pink came and it was the ghost hunting girl, as if she had been on cue as DJ had said that.

"Guess what, everybody?" Valerie called out as she was in her ghost hunting uniform with a cannon. "The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means, you're about to get your **BUTTS HANDED TO YOU!** "

"She really is quite good at this." Plasmius told Danny and DJ.

"Yeah, because of the ghost hunting equipment you gave her." DJ glared quietly at Plasmius.

"She also thinks we're the enemy." Danny told his arch nemesis.

"Good point." Plasmius muttered.

Valerie held up some explosive balls and threw them at the three ghosts. DJ soon threw three extoplasmic ghost discs at the explosive balls.

"Guys, please be careful." Jazz whispered as she saw this from afar. After she said that, a familiar RV drove up to pick up the kids.

* * *

"Doesn't anybody in this town drive a COMPACT CAR?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Sam agreed with her.

"Same here." Zondra said.

"Kids!" A man rushed over who looked a bit worried. "Have you seen Valerie?"

"She's with Danny and DJ." Sam, Zondra, and Tucker replied.

"They are?" Cherry asked.

"Kids, have you seen Danny and DJ?" Maddie asked.

"They're with Valerie." Sam, Tucker, and Zondra repeated.

"Who's Valerie?" Maddie replied.

"A friend of theirs." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry, thank goodness you're safe!" Michelle gushed as she hugged Cherry tightly.

"Mom!" Cherry gasped and panted. "Can't! Breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." Michelle said before letting go.

Cherry gasped for air and glanced up at her mother.

"Alright, Ghosts," Valerie glared as she grabbed both DJ and Danny. "What's going on here?"

"It was Vlad Plasmius's fault." DJ said.

* * *

The Fright Knight and his cronies were soon coming after them.

"Oh, great." DJ groaned.

To protect his two pawns, Plasmius duplicates himself to create a kind of shield. The duplicates fire pink blasts at the Skeletons, sending them back to whence they came. They then morph back into one Plasmius.

"Uh, thanks?" DJ replied, unsure how to feel at Plasmius's action.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but that guy is the problem right now, and I could really use your help." Danny said to Valerie.

"I still don't trust you or your spooky friend." Valerie scoffed.

"And we're okay with that for now." DJ said.

"You don't have to trust us, just fight with us!" Danny added as he held out his hand.

Valerie thought about it for a second, and then the two enemies shook hands.

 _'This feels so weird.'_ DJ thought to himself.

"Come on, DJ." Danny said before flying off.

DJ then flew off after him. The Fright Ghost soon tackles Plasmius before DJ and Danny blast him. Valerie punches him in the face, and Plasmius gets up and fires as well.

The Fright Knight is knocked to the ground, but he is not defeated. Not yet. He begins getting up. Fool! All I wanted to do was seize the Ring and return to Pariah's Keep," he glared to them all once he fully got up. "But now, you give me no choice. By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Leige," he then held out his sword as it grew flames and he stabbed it into the ground. "I claim this town now and forever under the weather of Lord Pariah: The King Of All Ghosts!"

The column reaches a certain point, and then a large ectoplasmic dome closes itself over the town. Danny and DJ were horrified by the sight, as was everyone else. A shot of the town from the outside the vapors in the ectoplasm come together to form an image: Lord Pariah. Valerie flies over to the sword, attempting to grab it, but is pushed away by Fright Knight. She faints as she hits the ground. Her hunter garb retracts, revealing a seriously beaten Valerie.

" **VALERIE!** " Danny and DJ cried out.

"My pawn!" Vlad also called out.

"So, you were using her?!" DJ glared at Plasmius, though he did know that the evil halfa used her as his pawn.

"Uh, I mean that poor girl." Plasmius replied nervously.

"Sure." DJ rolled his eyes.

"The sword has sunk, your die now cast, The sword removed shall signal fast, make reappear. The Ring thou hast, Or your next day shall be your last." The Fright Knight glared toward Plasmius before disappearing in a puff of smoke and bats.

"That was a warning." DJ said.

"'The Ring thou hast'?" Danny asked his nemesis suspiciously.

Vlad shrugged innocently.

"He means the Ring of Rage that he stole." DJ said.

* * *

"Children of Amity Park!" Maddie called out. "Report to the safe bosom of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!"

"So, the F.F.A.V?" Atticus asked.

"Mom!/Maddie!" Danny and Vlad called out in unison. "I can't let her see me like this!"

DJ soon flew with his future father to where he would turn human. The adults soon came and they saw Valerie's condition.

"Uh, she was like that when we got here." Danny said sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." DJ added.

"Jack and I better get some work done about these ghost cases." Maddie said to Michelle on the way home.

"Agreed." Michelle nodded.

* * *

The news was still going on.

Drell paced around nervously as he seemed afraid of the Ghost King like of Tirek or King Sombra from Equestria. "Oh, this is very bad." The warlock gulped to himself.

"Drell, I've never seen you so scared before," Cherry commented. "I kinda like it."

"Trust me, Pariah Dark is terrible." Drell said.

"Is he worse than Uncle Sombra?" Atticus asked.

"Even nastier and crueler..." Drell nodded.

"More fiendish than Ben Ravencroft?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Drell nodded again.

Cherry and Atticus looked slightly nervous now themselves.

"Not even I can stop him on my own," Drell frowned as he looked utterly spooked. "Even my parents are scared of him!" He then remembered who could take on anyone, no matter how big his opponent. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"You guys find a way to beat him," Drell replied. "He can take on anyone who dare challenges him. I only pray for the worthy soul who's crazy enough to destroy him into a worse punishment than Purgatory."

"We'll need someone to come with us into the Ghost Zone." Atticus said.

"Not it." Drell stepped back with anxiety and fear.

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

"Maybe I could go with them." Michelle suggested to the warlock she knew since childhood when she and her mother were on trial for her custody.

"No," Drell told her. "It has to be someone who's been there before."

"Oh..." Michelle frowned.

"Sorry, Michelle, yet another thing you can't do that I can." Drell teased.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"Well, it's not!" Drell defended.

Atticus groaned and shook his head. "Who else has been in the Ghost Zone that we can ask for help?"

"Danny and DJ." Drell said.

"Do only they have to do it?" Atticus asked.

"We can't involve Vlad." Drell said.

Cherry shook chills at the mention of Vlad's name since she had an unpleasant meeting with him earlier. Danny and DJ soon came back upstairs after checking on Jack and Maddie in the basement with Vlad.

* * *

 _'That suit is powerful, but it's also dangerous.'_ DJ thought to himself.

"It kills ya, doesn't it?" Danny teased Vlad. "How much they love each other?"

"I have other things to worry about and so do you." Vlad scoffed.

"Yeah, we know, that's why I'm taking the ring from Valerie and give to the Fright Knight." DJ whispered to them.

Vlad looked over as he soon tripped Jack by sticking his leg out. DJ soon elbowed Vlad for that. Sam, Tucker, and Zondra came over.

"If you're looking for that Valerie girl, she's upstairs." Cherry told them.

"She is?" Zondra asked.

"Mom insisted she needed help." Cherry nodded.

"Oh, just great." Zondra said with a forced smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Valerie was bruised and she soon woke up to see Danny and DJ's friends surrounding her.

"You feeling any better?" Tucker asked.

"A little. Though I'm surprised you care," Valerie replied. "You guys don't like me very much, do you?"

"What makes you think that?" Zondra groaned.

"We don't know you very much," Sam replied. "And honestly, you used to be pretty mean to us."

Valerie looked shock in response.

"You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want?" Sam asked before she spotted the Ring of Rage. "And... How you got that ring?"

"Yeah, exactly when did you get that ring?" Zondra asked Valerie.

"That officially falls under the category of none of your business!" Valerie replied.

Zondra was about to pounce on her and take the ring.

"Hey, guys." Danny's voice said which stopped her.

"What's going on?" DJ asked .

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam spoke very fast.

"Alone?" Zondra added.

Sam grabbed onto Tucker's backpack and pulled him over as she left with her cousin.

'I just know they're going to say something about Valerie." DJ thought to himself.

"Yo man, you do know the minute you turn into Danny Phantom she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never." Tucker reminded Danny.

"She's not gonna find out." Danny replied.

"That's right." DJ said.

"How do you know she's not snooping right now?" Zondra asked as she crowded their personal space. "What if that ring on her finger is some sort of ghost detection device?"

"Was it red?" DJ asked.

"It was kinda green." Sam replied.

'I was right, she does have it; I have to steal it from Valerie so I can give it to Fright Knight.' DJ thought to himself.

"Ring?" Danny asked. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Go and see for yourself." Zondra replied.

* * *

Danny opened the door to a crack and soon saw the ring that Valerie had, and where DJ was about to go invisible to go and take it from Valerie. Valerie notices Danny looking at her, and waves in a slightly flirtatious manner. DJ noticed this and soon closed the door.

"Oh man, that's got to be the ring the Fright Knight's looking for!" Danny panicked. "Vlad must have given it to her!"

"Isn't he a little old for her?" Tucker asked.

"I think he gave it to her as a reward for being such a good ghost hunter." DJ said.

"This is not good." Zondra groaned.

"You're right." DJ said.

"Come on, DJ, we've got work to do." Danny told his future son.

DJ nodded and the two soon transformed into their ghost superhero identities. DJ was about to go intangible and go into the room Valerie was in. Danny grabbed onto Sam, Tucker, and Zondra so they could phase through the wall.

Atticus shook a chill down his spine. "There's ghosts around here..." he then said.

"I think that's the one they call Skulker." Cherry commented as she nonchalantly saw one of the ghosts.

"Oh, great." Atticus said.

"Why don't we just call Ghostbusters?" Cherry joked.

"Because this isn't the 80's and this is serious." Michelle told her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom." Cherry mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but this is really serious." Michelle said.

"Yes, Mom." Cherry replied.

"I'd much rather kick your butt, but this works too!" Danny glared as he took out the thermos to suck up Skulker, or, at least tried to.

"One of us should join him." Drell said.

Cherry stepped back beside Drell.

"I'll do it." Atticus decided as he was always the more adventurous one.

"Okay, but be careful, son- **ATTICUS!** Atticus." Drell replied.

"I will." Atticus said before flying off as DJ was now in the room with Valerie, ready to steal it from her.

Drell wiped his forehead.

* * *

Danny soon found out that the Skulker he found was a cut-out, but unfortunately, the real one wasn't too far off.

"Did you actually think you could sneak upon me?" Skulker mocked before going to pummel Danny. He soon felt someone tapping him on his shoulder from behind. He soon turned around as he glared with his bright green eyes in annoyance. He was soon punched by Atticus which sent him flying to the ground.

This also made Skulker's rocket boosters activate at the last second and he began flying around again before he sent out a netting to capture DJ and Danny with. Atticus soon smirked as he cut through the net with his heat vision. DJ soon quietly took the Ring of Rage off Valerie after he turned invisible. Danny soon flew around with a thankful nod to Atticus's help as he decided to take Skulker for a ride. DJ was soon able to take the ring off Valerie's finger. Valerie shook a slight chill down her spine at first.

"Gotcha," DJ whispered to himself in victory as he successfully nabbed the Ring of Rage from the teenage ghost hunter. "Now just have to get you to the Fright Knight ghost."

Atticus and Danny soon got Skulker out of Fenton Works with smirks and they smiled to each other like they were becoming great friends. DJ soon quietly opened the door sense he couldn't turn intangible while holding the ring. A Ghost Dragon was soon coming and roared.

"Ugh, now what?!" DJ groaned.

"Is that a ghost dragon?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Yep." Drell replied.

DJ soon groaned as he put the ring in his pocket.

* * *

Cherry looked out to see more ghosts. "Ooh, I like that pop star one!" she then beamed at Ember. "She seems cool!"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Drell said.

Cherry felt tempted only for Drell to hold her back by her hood to keep her from going anywhere.

"Someone please attack Ember." Drell begged.

Cherry kept trying to go. Drell then wrapped his arm around her and held her tight off the ground since he was about seven foot tall.

"Please, tell me what's going on!" Danny begged himself once he saw the other ghosts. "Let me help you guys!"

"Let us help you guys!" Atticus added.

Reluctantly, Skulker puts Danny down. Of course, as soon as he's down, Danny punches him. Skulker is thrown backwards.

"How is this helping?" Zondra folded her arms as she stood with Sam.

"It's payback," Danny explained. "It helps me on the inside."

"Uh, where's DJ?" Zondra asked.

"Huh?" Danny looked around. "He was right here."

"He must have went off to steal the ring from Valerie." Zondra said.

"Well, time to send you back to the Ghost Zone for now." Danny glared at Skulker.

Drell sighed as he was really regretting coming here since Pariah Dark was here and all, they had a very bad history.

* * *

The dragon ghost was soon sent flying by DJ's punch before being sucked into his thermos.

"Gotcha!" DJ smirked. "Anyone else want some?!"

The other ghosts panicked and tried to avoid the Fenton Thermos only to be sucked up themselves.

"Ha! Easy." DJ smirked before remembering his warning from Clockwork.

"Drell, can you tell us about Pariah Dark?" Atticus asked.

"Do I have to?" Drell groaned.

"Please." Cherry and Atticus begged.

"All right, come with me." Drell said as he decided to take them into the living room.

* * *

 ** _Flashback shows DJ as he was in the time-stream with the clock-based ghost._**

 _"Now, you must pay attention to what I'm about to tell you." Clockwork said to DJ._

 _"Okay," DJ said. "What is it?" He asked the time-stream related ghost as this was going to be very important for his journey later._

 _"If you do anything to mess up the past, the future might be rewritten." Clockwork said._

 _"Right..." DJ nodded._

 _"Be very careful with what you do," Clockwork advised. "I trust you to make things right."_

 _"Yes, sir, thank you." DJ replied before going into the past to see his future family, though many years younger than he would know them as today._

* * *

The flashback ends there, causing DJ to go face-palm as he knew that he had to let the story play out the way it was supposed to with Valerie still having the ring.

* * *

Drell rubbed his head as he had some tea that Michelle made for him to help calm his nerves about The Ghost King.

"So, tell us." Atticus said.

Drell took a sip and took a deep breath. "All right... All right, listen, because I'm only going to tell you this once."

Cherry and Atticus nodded.

"It was many years ago, long before you two were born," Drell replied. "Even your parents, Cherry... Before Danny Phantom, before Skulker, before any of the ghosts who haunt Amity Park... There was Pariah Dark, and he ruled the Ghost Zone. He was a ghost of such power and magnitude, only he could control the entities contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When wearing both: He could do anything."

"Amazing." Atticus said.

"Until a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the King." Drell said at first.

"That's good." Cherry said.

"How did they defeat him?" Atticus asked.

"By locking him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." Drell shuddered at the name.

"Unfortunately, thanks to Vlad, he's awake." Atticus sighed.

"I'm afraid so..." Drell replied. "I feel bad for the ghosts in the Ghost Zone though, he's probably destroyed their homes."

"And that's why we're stopping him." Atticus said.

"Yes, because I know you both can do it, I've trusted you for years since you helped Cinderella at the Ball." Drell smiled peacefully.

DJ soon returned the ring to Valerie, knowing how the ring would originally get taken.

"Can I trust you to help Danny and not chicken out?" Drell asked his students.

"We won't." Atticus promised.

Cherry wasn't so sure, so she didn't say anything.

"Cherry?" Drell asked.

Cherry looked to him.

"Are you in or out?" Drell asked her.

Cherry looked down while chewing her lip nervously.

"Fine, you can stay here while Atticus goes help Danny." Drell said.

Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Insolent coward..." Drell muttered as he came toward Atticus.

"Can I do this?" Atticus asked. "I mean... I'm not a halfa or whatever it is."

"You can do it." Drell said.

"All right..." Atticus said before stretching. "I guess Atticus Fudo is gonna do some Ghost King hunting."

"Yeah, but first, we have to get that sword out from the ground." Drell said.

"You mean like King Arthur and Excalibur?" Atticus replied.

"Yes," Drell said. "Only, the Fright Knight's sword isn't exactly like Excalibur."

"Cherry, stay safe, I should be right back." Atticus put his hands on Cherry's shoulders.

"Okay." Cherry said.

Atticus gave her a friendly hug before going off as he mustered all of his courage.

"I believe in him." Drell said.

"I do too..." Cherry sighed. "What if he gets hurt or worse though? What if they..." she then gulped nervously. "Turn him INTO a ghost?"

"Did you forget that he's indestructible?" Drell asked.

"I know, but if you're scared of the Ghost King, how can I not worry?!" Cherry replied.

"Those ghost attacks won't kill him." Drell said.

Cherry looked anxious. After giving the ring back to Valerie, DJ left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll need you to battle against all odds," Danny said bravely. "Face untold danger, doom, and destruction, with no guarantee of ever coming back. **WHO'S WITH ME?** "

The ghosts blinked until they laughed and floated away from him.

"You should probably take that as a 'no'." Tucker advised.

"We can already tell." Zondra said.

Danny could only look slightly worried as his response.

* * *

Soon enough, Amity Park was protecting itself against any future ghost attacks. DJ soon appeared back with Danny.

"We have to talk with Vlad about this." Danny told his future son.

"Agreed." DJ said.

The two came out of the house to see Vlad while Drell watched from the window with Cherry since Atticus would help fight against The Ghost King.

"Vlad." DJ glared.

"I'm gonna have a word with him." Danny sneered.

"Mind if I join in?" DJ asked.

"By all means." Danny allowed.

* * *

Soon enough, the man came to see the boys.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Vlad asked as he approached them casually.

 _'Gotta keep this story in order.'_ DJ thought to himself.

"You're putting innocent people in danger," Danny demanded to Vlad. "It stops. Now."

"Really?" Vlad smirked smugly before laughing. "You know what I'm up to? Your tiny teen minds have pieced together the rest of my plot?"

"Oh, trust me; I know more about your plot than you could imagine." DJ glared at Vlad.

"We know that you stole the Ring, woke the Ghost King, gave it to Valerie to hide it and now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back?" Danny added sharply.

"That's pretty good," Vlad scoffed. "It's almost as though I barely consider you a threat."

"You're also planning on stealing the Ecto-Skeleton." DJ said.

"Oh, there's that temper and jumping to conclusions of yours again. What ARE you going to do?" Vlad mocked. "What if Valerie sees us, hm?"

"Danny, you guys still in there?" Valerie asked as she listened by the closet door, thinking the others were still there.

DJ soon shot ectoplasm from his finger, taking out a streetlight.

"Oh, sugar cookie." Vlad groaned.

Danny glared as his eyes glowed green with DJ's. The two soon blasted which was enough to get Vlad out of the shield and they ran after the man, transforming on their way out.

"We've got you now, Vlad." DJ glared.

Vlad got up, only to be kicked by Danny which crashed him into a billboard. "Sneak attack, very good, Daniel," he then said before transforming himself to fly away from the billboard. "You're getting more like me with every battle."

"He is nothing like you!" DJ glared.

"Oh, he's not?" Plasmius scoffed as they coincidentally landed on the Casper High football field after flying. "Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me than you know." He then hit both boys across the field and they landed near the Soul Shredder.

"Then I'll have to use my most dangerous ghost power on you." DJ glared at Vlad.

Danny soon found the Soul Shredder and took a hold of it on the handle. DJ saw what his father was about to do and knew that it was bad.

"Daniel, NO! The sword is a signal!" Plasmius warned.

"A signal?" Danny asked as he pulled the sword out of the ground. "A signal of what?" As he asked that, the ground began shaking.

"Our surrender!" DJ told his future father.

"Oh..." Danny gulped as he didn't mean for that to happen.

Pariah Dark was soon coming as the Fright Knight got the sword from Danny to give to the Ghost King.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." DJ said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Drell was eating from a bucket of fried chicken, only to choke once he saw that The Ghost King had been released. _'The sword must have been pulled.'_ He thought to himself.

Jack, Maddie, and Michelle had gone out to warn the citizens of Amity Park.

"Uh, Drell, I think we have a situation." Cherry said as she stood at the top of the staircase while clinging onto the railing.

"I know." Drell said.

Cherry rushed to him and hugged him with tears.

"What the..?" Drell looked down at her.

"I'm scared," Cherry whispered while crying. "I wanna go home!"

"Calm down," Drell said. "As he doesn't get the Ring of Rage, everything should be fine."

"Citizens of Amity Park!" Jack announced. "This is Jack and Maddie Fenton!"

"Hi, everybody!" Michelle waved. "I'm here too."

"Malevolent spirits have pulled our entire town into a dimension known to us humans as: The Ghost Zone." Jack told the citizens as he was in the basement with the women and Valerie's father.

"Which is rarely never connected to the human world." Michelle said.

"I'm launching the Ghost Zone probe now," Mr. Gray said before he pressed a red button which made a device fly out of Fenton Works and headed into the unknown fathoms of the Ghost Zone. "I'm also increasing the Ghost Shield's radius to protect the city."

The ghost shields soon expanded out. As it expanded, it pushed all of the skeletons backwards which was rather amusing for some.

"The fact that we are currently in an alternate form of reality would be a lot cooler if it weren't for the fact that we are all in mortal danger." Jack told the others.

"Maybe that's best not to be mentioned." Michelle said.

The ghost shield now covers most of the city as the people panicked from Jack's words.

"The Ghost Shield's cranked to capacity, and our probe of the Ghost Zone is operational." Mr. Gray informed.

"Whew!" Michelle sighed out of relief. "That's good."

Valerie frowned to this however and soon ran upstairs. Drell watched with Cherry as the Skeleton Armies tried to break through the shield. Cherry began to make faces at them.

"For your own safety, please run under the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield," Maddie told the people. "Where our daughter Jazz will be serving tea and cookies! And boys: She's single!" She then grabbed her daughter with a grin.

"Mom?!" Jazz whined.

"But more than anything, know this: This is not my fault!" Jack told the people. "I repeat, this is not my fault!"

"Why would they blame you?" Michelle asked Jack.

Pariah fires ectoplasm at one screen, smashing it.

* * *

Drell did a spit take all over Cherry from his soda as he panicked.

Cherry winced and groaned as she was dripping wet now. "Great..." She groaned.

"This is a worse return than Son of the Mask." Drell commented.

"That movie is so cheesy." Cherry snickered at the unnecessary sequel to a classical comedy.

* * *

"They're ghosts _and_ humans!" Pariah Dark snarled as he readied his ectoplasmic blast. "Is there no end to this day's surprises?"

"Oh, brother." DJ whispered.

"Hey Stoneface!" Valerie called out which made the Ghost King turn to her. "Surprise!" She called out as she then fired pink ectoplasm into his eye which blinded him and made him drop Danny and Vlad.

"Listen, now isn't a good time." DJ said to Valerie.

Pariah wipes the ectoplasm from his face and shoots a laser at her from his working eye.

"Look out!" DJ told her while pushing her out of the way from the ectoplasm.

Valerie looked surprised that DJ would take the hit. DJ fell slightly as he gritted his teeth. Valerie took off her glove to help dress DJ's wounds if he had any.

"The Ring!" Fright Knight spotted. "Give that to the King NOW!"

"D-Don't." DJ groaned.

Valerie took off the ring, doing what Fright Knight obeyed.

"No..." DJ frowned worriedly.

"If you want it, then go get it!" Valerie glared as she then put the ring on the tip of her bazooka and then fired it far, far away.

"Smart." DJ smiled weakly.

The Ghost King then flew after the ring. Valerie dropped the weapon, she then helped DJ up beside her and flew off on her hoverboard and allowed him to hold onto her since he was rather weak. Danny was worried for his future son. The Fright Knight soon followed after Valerie and DJ and fired beams from his sword after them. Valerie was careful to dodge almost all of them, except for one which shot her down. Fortunately though, they landed inside of the Ghost Shield. Unfortunately, DJ was still in his ghost form.

"This... Is... Not... Over!" Fright Knight snapped as he crashed against the Ghost Shield.

DJ groaned as he also crashed since he was still a ghost. Valerie looked back as she couldn't just leave DJ behind.

"Actually, my loyal servant, it is!" Pariah Dark smiled evilly toward Fright Knight as he then put on the Ring of Rage.

"Innocent people are going to die!" Drell panicked.

Valerie soon rushed to try and get DJ inside before seeing him turning back human. The Fright Knight bows at the sight of The Ghost King.

"Come. We have plans to make," Pariah Dark told Fright Knight before stomping off with him and there seemed to be fire trailing behind them close behind. "For soon this... Human world... Will also be mine!"

Valerie soon picked up DJ, carrying him the rest of the way to the Fenton House. The poor girl looked just as exhausted herself.

* * *

"Drell, are we going to die?" Cherry asked.

"Sweetheart..." Drell smiled, putting his arm around her.

Cherry smiled back.

"Yes." Drell bluntly said before crying into his hands.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus panted as he soon came back as he looked exhausted. Drell gave him a pat on the back to help comfort and support him.

"Atticus, are you actually exhausted?" Cherry asked.

"I guess I am..." Atticus replied. "Man, Drell, that Ghost King looks kinda scary up close."

"He sure does." Drell nodded in agreement, remembering the last time.

* * *

Valerie was soon seen carrying in DJ.

"She looks exhausted too," Drell said. "Then again, she is a mortal."

"What're we gonna do?" Atticus groaned. "The Ring of Rage is gone."

"I think we need to help those two first." Cherry said.

Jazz came in and had cookies.

"But first..." Drell said before he took a cookie and ate it. "Oh! So soft and creamy..."

"Michelle made them." Jazz told him.

"Should have known." Drell smiled.

"I can do this... I can do this... I can do this..." Atticus told himself so they could fight the Ghost King and save Amity Park.

Valerie and DJ were both soon placed back in their beds.

"The Ring!" Vlad gasped as he woke up in a chair. "It's gone!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Drell said.

Jack, Maddie, and Michelle soon came upstairs which made Vlad turn invisible.

"Ah, y'see?" Jack told the women. "I told you they were up here! What do the kids call it... Hanging out!"

"I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Michelle said.

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Jack asked as he walked out with them, closing the door.

* * *

Danny soon woke up. He soon looked at Valerie with a gasp as Vlad phased out the door. Cherry and Atticus came to see Danny themselves.

"Hey, Danny, everything okay?" Atticus asked.

"I guess I'm okay," Danny replied as he held his head. "Man, that Ghost King and Fright Knight mean business."

"They sure do and they won't rest." Drell replied to the ghost boy.

Danny soon looked at his future son who was unconscious and injured. "Is he...?" he then asked nervously.

"He's knocked out with some scrapes, but he's alive." Cherry replied.

"Thank goodness." Danny sighed in relief.

"You seem worried about him." Drell said.

Danny had to think of something to say without revealing that DJ was his son from the future. "He's like a brother to me, okay?" he then said. "I really love him and care about him, he's had a rough life, and I need him."

"Oh, come on, how rough could his life be?" Drell scoffed, not knowing about DJ's life.

"Just trust me, okay?" Danny replied before going off.

"I'm surprised that you don't know." Cherry said to the warlock as he seemed to know everything.

"I just don't know." Drell said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Are Danny and DJ brothers?" Atticus wondered. "They seem related, though, a little too closely..."

"Yeah... DJ kinda seems like a younger version of Danny." Cherry agreed.

"He's the same age as Danny and yes, he is his son in the future." Drell whispered to them.

"Wait, so you knew all this time?" Cherry asked. "Okay... Drell... With all due respect..." she said softly before yelling. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Eh... Sir?"

Drel soon whispered to them about why DJ was there. Cherry and Atticus looked as Drell soon told them the truth about DJ like he had with Danny earlier.

"Atticus, you must help them fight the Ghost King," Drell told Atticus as he took out a glowing green necklace. "The fate of humanity rests on your shoulders, and so does this..." he then put the necklace around Atticus which would give him temporary ghost powers.

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"This should help you in the Ghost Zone and anything else," Drell replied. "You won't become a halfa, but it's the only shot you have. Your father used it when we faced Pariah Dark in the older times."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Cherry, you did your best, but since you're scared, I won't make you face Pariah Dark." Drell then said.

"Thanks." Cherry sighed as she let her fears get the best of her.

"Anyway, we should leave them to rest." Drell then suggested.

"Cherry, take care of yourself," Atticus replied. "Drell, don't-"

"I know, I know, I won't hurt her." Drell promised as he was serious this time, he didn't seem interested in hurting Cherry anymore anyway as he didn't find it fun anymore.

"Good." Atticus said.

"It got boring after all." Drell shuffled his foot.

Atticus hugged them both tightly with a slight tear in his eye before he went off while holding the ghost necklace close around his neck. Drell and Cherry soon heard something going on in the lab.

"What was that?" Cherry asked.

"I dunno." Drell replied.

They soon went to the lab to see what was happening.

* * *

There appeared to be many authority figures in the basement with Jack and Maddie, standing beside some big thing covered by a tarp.

"And while the Ecto-Skeleton can enhance your natural abilities 100 fold," Maddie told the group. "Using it could be fatal."

Drell soon brought out a camera to record what was going to happen next.

"Which is exactly why I'll be using it," Jack added to what his wife said. "Because if the suit's going to be killing anyone, it's gonna be me."

Maddie slapped her husband before stepping in. "You're already weak from the first time you used the suit. _I'll_ be going in."

Jazz then slapped her mother and took her place. "Forget it, Mom. Danny and DJ need both of you. _I'm_ doing this."

"Oh, this will be entertaining." Drell smirked.

Cherry cupped her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

" _I'll_ do it!" Sam's father soon joined in.

SLAP!

" _I'll_ do it!" Sam's mother then came herself.

Drell and Cherry looked to each other while biting their lips before they burst out laughing together. Danny even found this easy for him to get the suit.

"I thought I was going to have to blast everybody with a ghost ray, but this is much more efficient." The secret ghost boy said to himself.

"What?" Sam replied. "No, Danny, you can't!"

"I'm the only one who has a chance to save our lives." Danny defended.

"Not just you." DJ's voice said from behind him.

"Somebody oughta tell her that." Tucker said as he pointed to Valerie.

"Valerie, don't use the Ecto-Skeleton, it's too dangerous." DJ said to the ghost hunter while in his ghost form.

"Back off, Spook," Valerie glared. "I don't know how you got inside the Fenton's Ghost Shield, but this is my fight."

"No, it's not," DJ glared back. "Not anymore."

Drell soon trapped Valerie in a net.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Mr. Gray asked as he came in with tools.

"I'm sorry, Valerie, but we need this." DJ whispered.

"You're not the boss of me!" Valerie glared.

"No, but he is," Drell pointed to Mr. Gray before dashing off. "Ta!"

"Bye." DJ smirked.

" **AAAAHH!** You're dead for this, you hear me? DEAD!" Valerie yelled out which revealed to Mr. Gray that his daughter was a ghost hunter.

"Valerie?" Mr. Gray asked.

Valerie looked over as she had whipped out her ghost guns.

"You've been battling ghosts?" Mr. Gray asked. "All this time? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine." Valerie replied.

Mr. Gray smiled peacefully at first before booming. "Then you are in **SO MUCH TROUBLE!** "

"I was waiting for that." Drell smirked.

"I'm going with Danny and DJ now." Atticus told Drell and Cherry.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for ya." Drell comforted.

"Sure will." Cherry added.

Atticus nodded to them and soon went to join Danny and DJ on the rooftop.

* * *

And what he saw on the rooftop as touching as Danny hugged his future son, happy to know that he was alright.

"Too tight!" DJ said.

"Oops, sorry." Danny let go sheepishly.

"It's okay," DJ said. "Some injuries are still healing."

"I'm here too." Atticus said as he was going to help Danny and DJ now that he had Drell's necklace.

"If you're sure you want to come." DJ said.

"Trust me, I can handle anything, even these ghosts." Atticus reassured.

"Okay." Danny said before getting into the Ecto-Skeleton.

Atticus nodded to this as he joined DJ.

"Activate neural receptors," Danny said as he went to work. "Initiate power-up sequence, yeah, there we go."

The door behind them soon opened up.

"I can see you over there, you know." Danny replied.

"No, you can't." Zondra's voice said.

"Really?" DJ asked, unimpressed.

* * *

Soon enough, Sam, Zondra, and Tucker came out.

"Danny, please." Sam said.

"C'mon, guys," Danny replied. "You didn't think it was always going to be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back."

"All three of us." DJ said.

"Your mom used the word 'fatal'." Tucker reminded.

"Guys, we'll be back." Danny reassured.

Sam looked the most worried about Danny as her amethyst eyes looked a little dewy.

"Sam, you better tell him how you feel." Zondra whispered to her cousin.

"I agree." Sam nodded back.

"But... If there's anything you wanted to say to me... Now might be an excellent time to do it." Danny said to the goth girl.

"Uhh... I-" Sam tried, but unfortunately, she was interrupted.

The wind blew as red clouds formed into the sky, revealing the Ghost King.

"Humans!" Pariah Dark glared. "Hear my decree!"

"It's now or never." Atticus said.

"Well, that's our cue," Danny added. "Tuck, I'll need you to drop the Ghost Shield on my our out, okay?"

"Okay," Tucker replied before running off to do just that. "Be careful, dude."

"We will." DJ said.

Danny smiled toward Sam which made her smile back in satisfaction.

"Come on, we gotta go." Zondra told her cousin before running off.

Danny soon went ghost. The entire suit is affected by the transformation. It goes silver and black, with the emblem on the front. Sam smiled shyly as she gave a thumb's up to Danny for luck.

"Here we go." DJ said.

Danny takes off, going faster that he could before, blowing his friends back. His ghost trail is blue instead of green. The Casper High students cheered for this.

"Go get 'em, Inviso-Bill!" A Latina girl who was the most popular student in school cheered.

"Really?" Atticus asked as he flew off with Danny and DJ.

"It's not Inviso-Bill!" Danny yelled out. "It's _Phantom_! DANNY PHANTOM!"

Tucker used his PDA to turn off the ghost shield as they went flying and flew through, ready to take on The Ghost King. Once they were through, the ghost shields were brought back up.


	10. Chapter 10

Many and many Skeletons were blocking the way to the Keep. They look armed and ready. The ones closest to the Keep are riding skeletal dragons. Together, they look like more than a match for Danny, DJ, and Atticus.

"Whoa." DJ said.

"Maybe if I tried to pick these guys off one at a time-" Danny was about to suggest.

The finger from the suit soon shot out a blue ectoplasmic blast against the Skeleton Army, and where the suit showed he was still at 100%.

"Ha ha! One hundred fold, huh?" Danny beamed. "THAT doesn't reek!"

"Let's kick some ghost butt!" Atticus beamed as he glowed from the necklace.

"Yeah!" DJ smiled.

Danny soon zapped more and more skeletons.

"Ooh, easy there, Danny," Atticus warned. "You don't wanna use up all that battery."

"Huh, good idea." Danny replied.

The skeleton army soon began to shoot arrows at them. DJ soon used his ectoplasm shield to block the arrows.

" **STILL NOT REEKING!** " Danny beamed.

Atticus soon caught some ectoplasmic blasts and his ghost powers allowed him to ball them up and throw them right back at the Skeleton Army as he made it into a bowling ball and the skeletons were the pins, and where a strike sound was soon heard after the skeletons were hit.

"Strike!" Atticus smiled.

Danny, DJ, and Atticus soon landed on the ground which made the skeleton army charge after them to tackle them like football players.

"Really?" Atticus smirked.

The skeletons soon piled on top of them.

"52, 43, 21, 16, hut, HIKE!" Atticus called before kicking them all off from on top of them.

"Wow." Danny smiled.

More skeletons came to attack, only to be blasted by someone who was not one of them.

"Oh, no!" DJ gasped once he saw who had come to the rescue: It was Zondra, Sam, and Tucker.

"Hey, guys." Zondra said.

"In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case." Sam added.

"Get out of here, guys!" Danny replied. "It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"We're not staying," Tucker replied. "We're just making a delivery."

"A big delivery." Zondra said.

* * *

Soon enough, about every ghost that Danny knew had come out from the Specter Speeder.

"How did they cram all of you into the Specter Speeder?" Danny asked.

"Hey! Ever been inside your stupid Thermos?" Ember scoffed. "Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there!"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Skulker glared.

"Agreed." DJ nodded.

Weapons pop up from every conceivable place on Skulker's body.

"Beware! For my place of employment has given me a new weapon!" The Box Ghost glared as he held up harmless bubble wrap. "The Bubble Wrap of DEATH!"

Klemper blew ice breath over the skeletons and the Box Ghost then wrapped them up in the bubble wrap.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Now will you be my friend?" Klemper asked.

"NEVER!" The Box Ghost replied.

"Is he lonely?" Atticus asked.

"Very, and an extremely annoying fan boy." Ember replied, remembering when she first met Klemper.

"You'll get used to fans." DJ rolled his eyes.

The Dragon Ghost, ridden by a nerdy boy spews flame at the skeletons.

"Huh, that nerd boy kinda looks like a kid from Cherry's dad's high school yearbook." Atticus commented.

"Maybe he is." DJ said.

Ember takes out a skeletal dragon with a power chord. She misses the next one, which is smashed by Skulker a second later anyway. He turns around to face Danny, DJ, Atticus, and Ember.

"Now, go! Defeat him!" Skulker told the group. "So I will be free to hunt you another day!"

"Guy really knows how to motivate ya." Danny deadpanned before going off with DJ and Atticus.

"Oh, trust me, he gets more threatening and annoying in the future." DJ whispered to his future father.

* * *

Danny, DJ, and Atticus soon went off and they made it to the doors of the throne room once Skulker took care of dangers for them.

"Well, this is it." Danny told Atticus and DJ.

"Yep." Atticus said.

* * *

Danny then blew the doors open and they were now in the throne room.

"A little ragged round the edges, eh, children?" Pariah Dark asked as he stood before them.

"We're here to stop you." DJ glared.

"Whaddya say we ditch the snappy patter and get right to the part where we kick your butt?!" Danny asked the Ghost King.

"Very well, I accept your challenge!" Pariah Dark replied as he flew back.

"Here we go." DJ said.

Danny put up a shield to use against the Ghost King which made the power go down to 40% and he was limited on strength now.

"Danny, you better be careful with how you use your powers." Atticus said.

"Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it, child?" Pariah Dark mocked until he took out his mace to use against the boys.

"It's only a burden unless you know how to use it." DJ said.

Atticus was able to catch the mace as he used the ghost necklace's magic and threw it back against Pariah Dark.

"Oof!" Pariah Dark grunted.

Atticus, DJ, and Danny came closer only to be kicked by The Ghost King.

Atticus made himself intangible and he flew through the wall and came back out, materializing himself. "Oh, no, Danny, you only have 25% left!" he then panicked at the ghost boy once he saw the battery limit on the suit.

DJ knew that if he changed history, it might change the future, but his future father's health was important too. He was feeling stuck of what to do. Clockwork never said that this would be so difficult. After he took a deep breath, he knew what to do. 'I'm sorry, Clockwork.' He thought to himself before splitting himself into four copies.

The DJ clones then flew against Pariah Dark despite this altering the time stream which was what Clockwork was so anxious to warn him about. Pariah Dark glared as he began to hit his mace against the DJ clones. Two DJ clones grabbed both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire before getting away from him so the original could attack him with his most dangerous and powerful ghost power of all. The Ghost King snarled as he began to destroy the clones with all his might. After the clones were gone, the ring and crown landed in Atticus's hands.

"Here goes nothing." DJ said as he took a deep breath and used what his future father would gain later: his ghostly wail.

Atticus held the Crown and Ring close before wincing slightly from the wail. And where the ghostly wail was so powerful that it blew Pariah Dark back into where he belonged.

"Gah..." Atticus cleaned the inside of his ear. "And I thought Cherry's scream was like a Banshee."

"Sorry about that." DJ said to him, but at least it helped against the Ghost King.

The Ghost King was about to come out of his Keep.

"Oh, looking for these?" Atticus smirked as he held the Crown and Ring. "Nah, I think I'm gonna hold onto them for a while." He soon saw the Fright Knight locking the Keep to keep The Ghost King locked inside forever.

"NO! NOOOO!" The Ghost King cried out as he was locked away.

DJ soon looked exhausted from his ghostly wail as he passed out before turning human. Danny soon caught his future son so he wouldn't have a hard fall. Amity Park was soon back to normal and Cherry and Drell smiled to each other as they saw the Skeleton Army had been reduced to dust.

* * *

Later on, everyone was soon in DJ's and Danny's room as he began to wake up.

"You gave us quite a scare there, little badger." Vlad said as he sounded nice at first, though probably just pretending since Jack and Maddie were there.

"W-What happened?" DJ asked, about to get up.

"Vladdie said he'd found you just outside the dump after the town flickered back to reality," Jack replied as he gently had DJ lay back down to rest. "He saved your lives."

"Things might have been weird there for a while, but if Vlad saved your lives, then I say, 'bygones'." Maddie added.

"And the Ecto-Skeleton?" DJ asked.

"I'm afraid that's long lost," Vlad replied before lying through his teeth. "Sorry about that, Jack."

"That's okay, V-Man," Jack replied innocently and optimistically. "Those pants made me look fat."

DJ had already known where the Ecto-Skeleton was. Danny was soon pushed back by Sam and the two smiled to each other while blushing.

 ** _'Well, the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over,'_** Tiffany Snow reported on TV. **_'Cleanup continues, and a sense of normalcy has returned.'_**

The football field was beginning to be rebuilt.

 ** _'One thing's for sure. Inviso-Bill and his friends,'_ ** Tiffany Snow began before showing a picture of Danny and then a pie chart. ** _'Or should I say, 'Danny Phantom' has gone from villain to hero in the eyes of many in our town.'_**

* * *

A TV was soon shot and where Valerie is shown with a ghost hunting gun.

"That depends on who you're asking." The girl sneered.

"Valerie?" Mr. Gray asked as he came to his daughter. "Was that the Ecto-Gun?"

"No!" Valerie lied, hiding the gun behind her back nervously.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the Fenton family..._**

"This was such an amazing adventure..." DJ said wearily before looking to Atticus. "Thank you so much for your help, sir..."

"Dude, you're in the past, I'm not 'Sir', I'm Atticus." Atticus chuckled.

DJ chuckled back with a small smile. "Thank you so much for your help, Atticus."

"No prob." Atticus said.

"This was a lot of fun, but I think we should get back home," Michelle replied. "This was nice though, we should visit more often."

"Oh, please do." Maddie beamed since she found out that Michelle was her twin sister.

Once everyone was packed up, they soon got into the truck.

"Do you have to go?" Maddie frowned to Michelle.

"I'm sorry, this really was fun, but we will visit again soon." Michelle promised.

"I hope so." Maddie said.

Michelle and Maddie soon shared a quick hug before getting into the car back with her family. After the truck was turned on, they soon drove away to get back home. Everyone waved to each other and they were soon going their separate ways.

"Oh, Drell, thank you for letting me meet Maddie..." Michelle smiled. "Wherever you are."

"I have a feeling we might be here for when Christmas comes." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry, that's a lovely idea!" Michelle beamed. "Oh, Bud, let's spend Christmas in Amity Park!"

"Yes, dear." Bud replied.

Atticus was happy for them.

* * *

Drell soon came back home in the Netherworld, feeling relieved that Pariah Dark was gone forever and would never come back, and where he was right. Skippy smiled toward Drell once it was safe to come out.

"The Ghost King is gone, Skippy," Drell smiled back. "I knew Atticus could do it!"

Skippy showed Drell what happened in the Ghost Zone with his crystal ball. Drell took the crystal ball so he could have a look for himself, and where he saw DJ was the one that trapped Pariah Dark back into his Keep. Skippy tilted his head.

"DJ is still in the past," Drell said. "He must not have finished business for his future father just yet. Oh, well, at least Danny's over Paulina Sanchez, she was such a shallow girl. She's worse than Gem Stone or Cassandra."

Skippy nodded in agreement.

Drell patted him on the head with a smile. "Were you good while I was gone?"

Skippy nodded as he followed behind Drell like a lost puppy.

"Good boy, and I think it's time Cassandra's father meets the true strongest man in the world." Drell said.

Skippy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Skippy, surely you remember Enchantra's sister and brother-in-law, where do you think Cassandra came from?" Drell replied.

Skippy then pointed downward with a smirk, referring to the fiery pits of Hell as a joke since Cassandra wasn't exactly a very nice girl.

"She's just been spoiled." Drell said.

Skippy snickered innocently before glancing toward Penelope's room.

"Yes, yes, worse than her, but it's not her fault, it was her mother!" Drell reminded him about Penelope's birth mother who just dropped her off on his doorstep on day without even coming back without any regret or remorse. "Though, I guess they can't be any worse than Circe the Enchantress."

Skippy shuddered at the mention of the Enchantress who cursed Prince Adam and everyone else back in 18th century France.

"Anyway, time to inform Cassandra's father that he's no longer the strongest man in the world." Drell said.

Skippy nodded with a small roll of his eyes.

"It sure has been a while since we saw Elizabeth and Christopher," Drell replied. "I don't think Cherry and Atticus even got to meet them, I just know that they first met Cassandra in Witch Academy."

Skippy agreed with Cherry and Atticus never having have met Cassandra's parents.

"I guess sometime would be as good as any," Drell replied. "When is Enchantra expecting them over for dinner to check on how Cassandra's coming along?"

Skippy took out a big book of Enchantra's schedule before his finger slid around the calendar to find a free date that the Queen of All Witches had so she could spend some time with her sister and brother-in-law who were Cassandra's parents. Drell began to wait for the answer. Skippy pointed to the date, but it would be a week long visit for Cassandra to catch up with her parents.

"Ah, that works out," Drell replied before smirking. "I can't wait to see Chris's face when he finds out someone else is stronger than he is."

Skippy soon showed three faces: One of shock, one of anger, and one of surprise.

"Uh... What you said." Drell shrugged, not sure how to respond to that.

Skippy simply pointed to Chris's picture as he drew the facial expressions as his response.

"Oh... Now I get it..." Drell chuckled. "You always had such a way with words."

Skippy gave an odd glance. Was that supposed to be a joke?

"Anyway, we'll be ready for that day." Drell said.

Skippy nodded as he then took out Drell's best suit which he picked up from the dry-cleaners for him.

"Thank you, Skippy." Drell said.

Skippy saluted like a good little soldier before he took the suit out and gave it to Drell to wear.

Drell soon used his magic to change into the suit, but flinched as it was a little tighter than he remembered. "Ooh, that's pinching my skin!" He soon used his magic to make it less tight.

Skippy looked a little nervous.

"Guess that cleaning shrunk it a bit..." Drell felt much better now. "Anyway, I'm ready for Cassandra's parents... Especially Elizabeth, that snooty witch..."

Skippy snickered about Elizabeth being just as snooty and spoiled as her daughter.

"Anyway, gotta go inform Chris about him no longer being the strongest." Drell smirked as he then left.

The End


End file.
